Vie et mort (on peut revoir les clauses du contrat ?) d'une Paladine
by Skully-Bonbon
Summary: Entre les Réprouvés à la ramasse et les Worgens en colère, c'est plutôt mouvementé en Forêt des Pins-Argentés ! Et rajoutez y moi, Thunia Ambrelune la Paladine ratée à l'humour de naze et au karma pourrit et bin...Ça va tanguer dans la verdure!CHAPITRE 5 BIENTÔT PUBLIE!
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous! Bienvenue sur cette fanfiction qui est la mienne ^^**

**En voulant corriger la préface, j'ai tout effacé, et comme j'ai la flemme de cliquer sur le bouton ''retour'' et que c'est toujours bien un peu de ménage, j'ai décidé de tout réécrire et d'en profiter pour quelques petites choses importantes à dire...**

**Petite remarque, aussi bien pour les nouveaux et les actuels lecteurs:**

**Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, mais cette histoire oscille parfois entre le ''sérieux'' et ''l'humour''**

**A la base, cette fanfiction était du pur délire, sans aucune logique, mais petit à petit...**

**Je me suis rendu compte que Thunia avait peut-être un potentiel dramatique-comique et qu'il serait dommage de ne pas l'exploiter. C'est pour ça que vous aurez sans doute l'impression que ça change de ''mode'' rapidement, parce que j'ai eu du mal à doser au début. Mais honnêtement, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit trop dérangeant, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions.**

**Ensuite...Et bien il y aura de l'amour (oui, on a tous un côté fleure bleu...mais pas Twilight! Pitié, épargnez moiii!), de l'amitié, de la baston (Beaucoup ^^ c'est tellement trippant) et de l'émotion (c'est marrant on dirait une bande annonce pour un mauvais film Hoolywoodien...).**

**J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fanfiction que moi j'en ai à l'ecrire!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclamer : Les lieux et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Blizzar, sauf Thunia et d'autres que j'ai la flemme de citer (désolé) l'intrigue principale est à moi et cette fic est un loisir qui ne me rapporte aucun revenue financier.**

* * *

_Mais vous savez, on peut trouver du bonheur même dans les endroits les plus sombres. Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière._

**Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, Dumbledore.**

Prologue

où

Le commencement, le début, le top départ des ennuies

et

Pourquoi le meilleur ami de Thunia n'est certainement pas le chien

_Engagez vous...Engagez vous qu'ils disaient..._

_Quelle belle bande de salauds quand même. Parce qu'ils refusent de tenir leurs engagements, je me retrouve dans cette situation. Situation qui implique un emprisonnement ad vitam eternam et de crever très douloureusement. Charmant._

_Bon, récapitulons :_

_Sachez que, lorsqu'on se retrouve dans une pièce sombre et peu rassurante, dans le quartier général du Front de Libération de Gilnéas, entourée d'instruments de torture tous plus inventifs et expérimentaux les uns que les autres, encadrée par deux Worgens dont l'un est un borgne sarcastique et l'autre qui a bien ses deux yeux mais dont le regard est vraiment vraiment vraiment terrifiant genre ''Je-vais-t'éviscérer-et-me-rouler-dans-tes-tripes -en-braillant-du-Marilyn-Manson'' et bin, on flippe à mort._

_Maman ! J'ai peur ! Les méchants Worgens vont me tuer ! Même si j'y étais préparée psychologiquement après des semaines passées avec les Réprouvés, me retrouver face à une mort qui s'annonce longue et abominable, c'est pas facile._

_MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUE J'AI FAIT POUR MERITER CA ?!_

_JE SUIS PALADIN ! La Lumière est censée me PROTEGER ! ELLE NE POURRAIT PAS SE BOUGER SON DIVIN POPOTIN POUR ME FILER UN COUP DE MAIN ? Déjà qu'elle m'a pas beaucoup aidée jusqu'à maintenant elle pourrait faire un p'tit effort là tout de suite, non ?_

_Je suis prisonnière de Darius Crowley et ses caniches mutants ! C'est pas dans ce genre de situation qu'un Paladin est supposé être sauvé en récompense de sa foi et de son courage ? Je suis prisonnière de l'Alliance bon sang de crotte de vouivres constipées ! Quand même ! C'est pas n'importe quoi !_

_Un méchant Worgen appelé Ivar Crocs-de-Sang est en train de menacer de me bouffer si je ne parle pas! A l'aide !_

_-Tu ferais mieux de parler , éructe-il de sa voix éraillée de loup, ou je me chargerais personnellement de ton agonie...Parle-moi des Plans des Réprouvés !_

_-Mais je m'en bat le coquillart avec une patte d'alligator femelle de vos fichus plans ! Je ne sais rien !_

_-QUE T'A DIS SYLVANAS ? rugit il en se faisant nettement plus menaçant (si, si, c'est possible)._

_-MAIS QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QU'ELLE ME DISE ?! VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QU'UNE FILLE COMME ELLE CONFIERAIT DES TRUCS PAREILS A UNE FILLE COMME MOI ? hurlais-je, complètement paniquée._

_Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir... _

_Je vous en conjure Lumière, si pour une fois vous m'écoutez, aidez-moi !_

_-Laisse Ivar, intervint Crowley. On en tira rien comme ça._

_Je rêve ou la brute sociopathe qui sert de chef aux Worgens vient de prendre ma défense ? Ça y est !_

_ La Sainte et Vénérée Lumière s'est enfin décidée à me filer un coup de main !_

_-De toutes façons on finira par obtenir nos informations, il suffit de faire durer le supplice._

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je retire tout ce que je viens de dire : ce mec est définitivement un dangereux psychopathe ! VA TE FAIRE VOIR LUMIERE !_

_-On pourrais demander à ta fille de chanter..._

_-La ferme !_

_-Ho.. j'avais oublié que ''papa Crowley'' avait un instinct paternel très développé._

_-Ne commence pas à me chercher..._

_-Et tu vas me faire quoi ? Comme si je devais avoir peur d'un Toutou bien dressé par Grisetête..._

_-Répète un peu espèce de..._

_-Dîtes, vous pourriez pas m'épargner vos disputes de couple c'est déjà assez pénible comme ça.._

_Oup's j'aurais peut être mieux fait de me taire..._

_-TU VIENS DE DIRE QUOI ELFE DE SANG ? T'AS ENVIE DE MOURIR ! C'EST CA ? T'ES SUICIDAIRE ?_

_Bonne question.. Faut voir.._

_Mais comment...Comment en est-on arrivé là ?_

* * *

****musique Dark Vador..****

**A suivre...**

****Musique My Little Pony****

_I used to wonder what friendship could be..._

**Je...de...QUOI? Mais QUI s'occupe des Sons et Lumières! **

_Until you all shared its magic with me!_

**Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!**

**Reviews? Ça ne prend que deux minutes et ça fait vraiment plaisir croyez moi!**

**Et si vous ne laissez pas de Reviews... la malédiction de Little Pony vas s'abattre sur vous!**

**A la prochaine!**


	2. Une elfe nommée Thunia

**Le blabla inutile de l'auteur :**

**Mes lecteurs chériiiiiiiiiiis !**

**Voici le chapitre 1, qui est du genre sérieux, oui je sais j'avais dit ''que de l'humour'' mais comme la vie de Thunia n'est pas faite d'amour et d'eau fraîche, faut bien expliquer ce qu'elle subit.**

**Rep' au rewieux :**

Billavasire** : Merci d'avoir commenté, j'espère que la suite te conviendra !**

Anorienne **: Oui l'humour est toujours présente, même pendant les moments graves, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...dire qu'à la base, L'histoire de Thunia était une fic SERIEUSE. La bonne blague, j'ai pas tenues dix secondes avant de mettre une blague débile. Je suis un cas désespéré. Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme (ou pas...)**

Mahina-Chan**:Merci de t'être mise en alerte pour ma fic. Hésite pas à laisser un commentaire, je ne vais pas te manger (Fais les yeux doux façon chaton abandonné sur le bord de l'autoroute un soir de Noël)**

**Au fait, mes titres de chapitres sont quasiment tous tirés de films ou de livres célèbres. Là en l'occurrence ça vient de ''un poisson nommé Vanda'' et comme Thunia a le Q.I d'un poisson rouge...(** Se prend une baffe de la part de Thunia**) et j'écris toujours des citations au début, me demander pas pourquoi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ha oui ! Vers la fin du chapitre, Lorthermar pète légèrement un câble, désolé pour les fans ^^ en plus je l'aime bien, mais il est numéro trois de la liste des perso que j'aime torturer (le premier c'est Thorin du Hobbit et le second c'est Rogue) et il a des pulsions de O.O.C mais j'aime bien le voir en diva elfique sous ses dehors de guerrier. Oui quand je vous disais que je massacre allègrement le moral de tous les PnJ...**

**Diclaimer : Seul Thunia, Belore, Mérissa, Anya et la Famille Ambrelune sont à moi.**

* * *

_«Celui qui ressent sa propre vie et celle des autres comme dénuées de sens est fondamentalement malheureux, puisqu'il n'a aucune raison de vivre. »_

**Albert Einstein**

Chapitre I

Une elfe nommée Thunia

ou

La complainte d'une ratée et les préludes d'une grande aventure

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, les oiseaux chantaient au dessus de Lune-D'argent, le vent soufflait délicatement sur les feuilles dorées par l'automne approchant et...Gérard se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte des W.C, il croisa une fille, qui avait une feuille de PQ (suivie de tout le rouleau) collée sous la semelle. Il la regarda passer, les yeux ronds, en se demandant s'il devait la prévenir. Cette elfe n'était pas spécialement belle, mais mignonne tout de même, pas beaucoup de poitrine mais une jolie silhouette longiligne. Gérard ne se gêna pas pour la reluquer, retenant difficilement un éclat de rire. Elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte, comme si elle était absorbée dans de profondes réflexions _(mais pourquoi donc les tartines retombent-elles toujours du même côté ?)_ .Puis la fille franchit la porte des escaliers, et il entendit un bruit de dégringolade suivi d'affreux jurons. Aussitôt Gérard voulu se porter à son secours mais il renonça devant toutes les vulgarités qui fusaient dans l'air. Prudemment, il décida de se tenir à l'écart de cette cinglée et il fila par la sortie de secours.

Voila donc comment commença le pire après midi de la pathétique vie de Thunia Ambrelune, Elfe de Sang, vingt ans en apparence, beaucoup plus vieille en réalité, mais carrément plus jeune en âge mental. Incarnation parfaite d'une vie de chien.

Le parcours de Thunia était une longue suite de pitoyables malheurs et de situations rocambolesques . Déjà, il y avait la guerre et la guerre c'est pas cool, d'autant qu'on emploie n'importe qui comme soldat, pourvu qu'on ait de quoi peupler un champ de bataille.

Même elle a été recrutée. Et pourtant Thunia est NULLE. Ne cherchez pas la moindre parcelle de mana ou de puissance, ne cherchez pas le moindre talent chez elle, ou alors son humour stupide, et encore...

Donc Thunia s'était retrouvée à l'âge de dix ans, enrôlée contre son gré, dans une école qui forme les jeunes recrues au combat.

Thunia était rapidement devenue la fille à abattre, la cible idéale. Celle qui rase les murs pour ne pas qu'on la remarque, celle à qui ont fait des croches pattes dans les couloirs et qu'on enferme dans un placard pour qu'elle y passe la nuit. Elle avait passée quinze ans à supporter les humiliations et les brimades, sans verser la moindre larme devant ses bourreaux.

Ils la méprisaient, ils la détestaient, car dans ce monde ravagé par le cataclysme, les faibles n'ont pas leurs places...sauf celle de souffre douleur.

* * *

Le cri guttural de Lorthermar résonna dans tout le palais de Lune-D'argent.

-THUNIA ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MA STATUE BON SANG DE BONSOIR ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Sauf que l'intéressée, indifférente aux hurlements de son roi, était en train de pioncer, à moitié affalée sur son balai. Que je vous explique... si Thunia était officiellement une paladin au service de Lorthermar, elle était si incompétente qu'on l'avait expédiée au service entretien.

-THUUUNIA ! hurla de nouveau le régent, en se précipitant dans la cour du palais pour tirer les oreilles de la blonde sans cervelle, qui avait détruit une statue M.A.G.N.I.F.I.Q.U.E de sa divine personne.

Il se retrouva devant une Thunia qui ronflait, avec toujours le bout de papier P.Q collé sous la semelle et il ne put s'empêcher de se frapper le front du plat de la main. Il donna un coup de pied dans le manche à balai et regarda avec consternation l'elfe se ramasser par terre.

-Aïie...gémit Thunia.

-Thunia Ambrelune.. articula d'une voix blanche et menaçante Lorthemar

-Voouiiiiiii ? murmura prudemment Thunia, qui avait remarqué le tic qui agitait l'œil de Lorthemar (présage de perte de contrôle et de crise de nerf aiguë généralement causées par ses bêtises à répétition d'ailleurs)..

-PEUX TU M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI MA STATUE EST COMPLETEMENT DETRUITE ?

En effet, l'imposante œuvre d'art était maintenant en morceaux et gisait en tas au sol.

Un attroupement d'elfes de Sang observaient avec délectation l'imminente scène que Thunia allait subir. Il y en avait bien un que ça ne semblait pas amuser, mais Thunia s'arrangeait pour ne pas croiser son regard.

-Heu...comment dire...Il se trouve qu'un balai non identifié tenu par une elfe non identifiée à plus ou moins volé jusqu'à votre statue, égratignant par le plus grand des hasards votre magnifique visage de pierre qui reflétait à merveille votre grandeur naturelle_ (hypocrite ? Nooon !)_ et cette elfe non identifiée a...comment dire...voulu récupérer le balai et a fait s'écrouler sans le vouloir la statue de son socle...Mais heu...Je trouve que cela donne encore plus de cachet à cette représentation de votre magnifique personne, quelque chose de brut, d'authentique...Vous saisissez ? Saviez vous que c'est un concept artistique qu'on enseigne dans les meilleures écoles d'art gobeline?

Visiblement Lorthermar ne saisissait pas et les ondes négatives et meurtrières qui émanaient de lui la frappèrent de plein fouet. Thunia jugea plus intelligent de se taire avant de s'en prendre une.

Lorthemar se domina et soupirant un bon coup, il fit demi tour d'un air digne. Lorsque atteignit la porte du palais, il lança à la pauvre Thunia :

-Histoire de réparer les dégâts, tu me feras douze heures supplémentaires de nettoyage...non rémunérées évidemment...

Dès qu'il fut parti, Thunia entendit les rires fuser autour d'elle.

Et c'est reparti...

-Dis donc Thunia, tu as fait vraiment fort aujourd'hui...

-C'est à croire que tu le fais exprès...C'est fou ce que tu peux être nullissime !

-Faut dire qu'avec la famille qu'elle se trimbale, on ne peut pas attendre autre chose d'elle, ricana une voix presque enfantine mais assassine.

Thunia la reconnue aussitôt, et pria pour qu'une bande de trolles des cavernes en tutu débarquent pour faire diversion, le temps qu'elle aille se cacher dans un trou de souris. Mais comme il n'y avait aucun troll ballerine dans les parages et qu'aucun rongeur n'avait élu domicile dans les environs, elle dut se résoudre à faire face à son bourreau attitré : Mérissa Valse-les-Ombres.

C'était une jeune elfe aux cheveux platine et aux yeux de glace. Elle était d'une beauté irréelle. Son visage aux traits félins suintait le mépris et la cruauté. Un sourire démentiel et sadique était posé en permanence sur ses lèvres. Une charmante jeune fille dont le passe-temps était de torturer psychologiquement et parfois physiquement la pauvre Thunia mais aussi tous les autres êtres vulnérables qui passaient à sa portée.

Étant la fille d'un membre du haut conseil, Mérissa était inattaquable et personne ne pouvait rien contre son désir compulsif de destruction et de souffrance. Tous ceux qui se retrouvaient face à elle, sur un champ de bataille, étaient assurés de vivre leurs derniers instants dans les douleur les plus atroces. Car Mérissa était une guerrière expérimentée dans l'art de la torture et de l'utilisation des poissons. Thunia lui avait longtemps servie de cobaye et elle plaignait toutes personnes qui avaient à subir cela.

-Hein Thunia ? On suit la même voie que son pathétique paternel : la honte et l'incompétence. C'est pareil que chez les animaux : si un des géniteurs à une tare, le gosse en hérite...

La prise de Thunia sur le manche à balais se resserra. Les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches, mais elle ne répondit pas à la provocation. Elle se contenta de balayer frénétiquement le sol, observant avec attention les écarts entre les dalles de pierres pour occuper son esprit à autre chose qu'à une furieuse envie de meurtre..

Si certains elfes étaient outrés par l'attitude de Mérissa, un jeune elfe aux cheveux blonds semblait même hésiter à s'interposer, ils se gardèrent bien de le montrer. Et Thunia ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir, qui voudrait devenir le défouloir de Mérissa et prendre sa place... D'autres ricanaient d'un air méprisant, quant ils ne s'esclaffaient pas sans aucune retenue.. Personne n'ignorait qui était le père de Thunia et la sceau de l'infamie qui entachait à présent le nom des Ambrelune.

-Quoique la mère était pas mal dans son genre elle aussi !

Cette fois Thunia s'arrêta et fixa Mérissa en silence. Une profonde haine montait en elle, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle. Mérissa sauterait sur l'occasion pour la faire souffrir davantage. Elle s'efforça de ne pas penser à sa mère, prisonnière d'une de ses fichus expériences qui avait mal tournée.

Une nuit d'orage.. .Alors que les éléments se déchaînaient et que les éclairs zébraient le ciel, sa mère, Jalil Ambrelune, était enfermée dans son laboratoire... Thunia avait fait irruption, alertée par des bruits étranges et inquiétants. Elle avait vu sa mère se débattre contre un ennemi implacable issu d'une matière organique. Prisonnière d'un carcan de diamant, elle était figée pour l'éternité...

-Elle s'en sort plutôt pas mal en décoration d'intérieur !

-Ça suffit Mérissa, intervint une voix féminine que Thunia reconnut. Il s'agissait de Anya Dansevent, une de ses professeurs.

Même si elle était soulagée que Anya mette fin à la torture, Thunia était confusément déçue. Ce n'était pas cette voix qu'elle aurait voulue entendre...

L'elfe blond la fixa de son regard fluorescent, une profonde tristesse dans les yeux.

Belore Orbrume, le démoniste le plus doué de sa génération était l'ami de Thunia depuis l'enfance. Même s'il n'approuvait pas les traitements infligés à Thunia, il n'avait jamais pris sa défense depuis que Thunia et lui étaient devenus des tout ce temps Thunia était cernée par la solitude.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait qu'à sa place, elle n'aurait pas non plus pris sa défense, elle savait à quel point il est difficile de faire front contre tous les autres. Non, Thunia ne lui en voulait pas, mais elle en souffrait.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience que dans un monde ravagé par les cataclysmes, les faibles n'avaient pas leurs places.

* * *

Jalil Ambrelune était figée dans un carcan de diamant nimbé de vert fluorescent. Elle ressemblait à une apparition avec ses traits totalement vides d'expression. Ses yeux fixaient Thunia sans la voir. Jalil ne l'entendait pas, ne respirait pas. Elle vivait pourtant, son cœur battait au ralenti, absorbé par la pierre magique. C'était une scientifique très réputée, championne du monde d'expériences révolutionnaires mais bien souvent dangereuses. Et un jour, sous les yeux horrifiés de sa fille, elle avait été ''engloutie'' par la pierre. Aucune chance de communiquer, aucun espoir de retour.

Même si Thunia se trouvait dans la même pièce que sa mère, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seule.

* * *

_-Lorthemar, la requête de Sylvanas ne peut être accordée. Nous manquons déjà d'hommes pour assurer la défense de Lune-D'argent contre les Déshérités !_

_-Je le sais bien, mais Sylvanas Coursevent est membre de la Horde, tout comme nous, nous ne pouvons ignorer sa demande !_

_-Elle veut envoyer du renfort dans la Forêt des Pains d'Argents. C'est du suicide ! Ils s'entretuent avec les Worgens, c'est la mort qui attend celui que nous enverrons ! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre davantage de soldats !_

_-Et quelqu'un qui ne nous sert à rien ?_

_-...Je vous demande pardon ?_

_-Réfléchissez un peu. Sylvanas veut des soldats, envoyons lui en un ! Un incompétent de première, dont la mort n'affectera personne._

_-...Je ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre..._

_-Des soldats comme Belore Orbrume ou Mérissa Valse-les-Ombres sont bien trop précieux pour être sacrifiés à la cause Réprouvée. Envoyons un soldat nullissime ! Sylvanas aura son soldat, même si elle risque fort d'être déçue et nous nous débarrasserons d'un incapable !_

_-Est-ce que par hasard vous penseriez à.._

_-Parfaitement ! C'est la personne idéale pour cette mission : Thunia Ambrelune ! Muwhahahaha je suis diabolique !_

_-...Heu Chef ?_

_-Gyahaha ! Elle va enfin payer pour avoir réduit en miettes ma somptueuse statue !_

* * *

**A suivre...**


	3. La blonde, le diablotin et la gravité

**Mes charmants lecteurs !**

**Voici les réponses aux Reviews :**

Anorienne **; Merci merci, toi aussi tu fais un excellent boulot ! Vivement le chapitre huit ! **

Shemi **: Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé mon égale point de vue sadisme ^^ J'espère que tu apprécieras encore les aventures de ma Thunia !**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'en suis relativement fière,je me suis vraiment marrée en l'écrivant !**

**Le titre est inspiré de '**'le bon, la brute et le truand**''.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Il y a une différence entre connaître le chemin, et arpenter le chemin_

**Matrix (1999), écrit par Frères Wachowski**

Chapitre II

La blonde, le diablotin et la gravité

ou

Les Murlocs sont nos amis

**Lune-D'argent, maison de Thunia**

**dix heures trente du matin**

L'héroïne émerge de son sommeil, ouvre ses yeux brillants et contemple sa chambre illuminée par le soleil du matin. Elle se hisse sur son lit, se lève gracieusement, et passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds parfaitement lisses, prête à affronter une nouvelle journée magnifique avec ses amis et tous ses prétendants.

…

Ok, on reprend.

L'héroïne (_c'est à dire moi_) sort de son sommeil en baillant un grand coup, imitant à la perfection le cri de l'ours des cavernes. Ses yeux verts et brillants sont injectés de sang à cause d'une mauvaise nuit. Ils sont tout gonflés comme ceux d'un iguane mais alors avec beaucoup de cacas d'yeux. Elle se lève avec autant de grâce qu'un hippopotame qui sort du marigot, et tente d'aplatir ses cheveux blonds-jaunâtre-jaune d'œuf pourri _(évidemment si vous avez l'âme d'un poète, vous pouvez toujours dire des cheveux ''ambrés'', mais il faut avoir fumé la moquette ou être sacrément hypocrite)_ semblables à un nid de corneille. De sa bouche sort une haleine digne de celle d'un poney (_Notre héroïne combine admirablement les attributs des reptiles, des mammifères et des gallinacés, elle est l'évolution du règne animal!) _ et on peut apercevoir un large trou entre ses deux incisives (_ce que les gens appellent « dents du bonheur » mais seulement pour ne pas être trop vexant)_. Enfin, elle sort de son lit en titubant, se prend les pieds dans le tapis et se cogne le petit doigt de pied dans un meuble. Une nouvelle journée pluvieuse commence pour la jeune fille, et il s'agit du pire jour de son existence _( comme c'est pas de chance : le jour de son départ, comme c'est ballot !)_

Car figurez-vous, mes amis, que moi, Thunia Ambrelune, la ratée de service, je pars en mission, pour servir de bouche-trou chez des morts vivants débiles.

Vous ai-je déjà dit que je hais ma vie ?

Bref, ne nous perdons pas en cours de route. Première étape de ma vie passionnante : le petit déjeuner. Comme j'ai un ami d'enfance top du top, il est déjà dans la cuisine armé d'une poêle à frire.

-Déjà levée ?

-Ggnnnhhhhmmmuuuuuunchnu ?_(traduction pour ceux qui ne parlent pas couramment le dialecte des pas bien réveillés : Oui)_

-Tu veux de la viande ?

-Gnnhooouiiiii...

-Tiens

Il me tend une assiette.

Béni soit ce mec ! Je l'adore. Même si c'est un lâche et un crétin face aux autres, je l'aime ! Surtout quand il me fait griller de la viande aux herbes... Je l'aiimmmeeeuuuh mon Belore !

Je ne suis absolument pas opportuniste, mais pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

Bon d'accord un peu quand même... De toutes façons, je vous préviens : si vous voulez une héroïne altruiste, sympathique, sincère et courageuse, passez votre chemin. Moi, je suis une froussarde _(mourir au front, très peu pour moi !)_, une hypocrite (_n'ayons pas peur de le dire, la preuve : si Lorthemar me demandait mon avis sur sa coupe de cheveux je me garderais bien de lui répondre qu'il ressemble à un balai-brosse), _altruiste mais dans une certaine limite et surtout je suis une grosse râleuse. Cherchez pas, essayez même pas, vous ne trouverez rien de récupérable chez moi !

Après un lavage intensif mais un coiffage inefficace, je fais mon sac de voyage.

-Alors...mon épée...

Ha ! ma bonne, vieille et fidèle épée... toute pourrie. A la base elle était trop classe, mais le jour où j'ai tenté de m'en servir comme paratonnerre, elle a un peu morflé...

-... des sous-vêtements...

Le premier qui fait un commentaire sur le fait que mes petites culottes soient ornées d'un murloc rose, je le décapite.

-... de la nourriture...

Ah ! ça c'est le plus important ! Que serait le monde sans du manger à savourer... ?

-... des bonbons...

Quoi ? J'adore les bonbons ! Et alors ? Les bonbons c'est mon dada, ma popote, ma raison de vivre, mon amour ultime... D'ailleurs je les fabrique moi-même ! Et un jour j'ouvrirai une boutique en Pandarie, au milieu de tout plein de petits pandarens trop meugnons !

A condition que je survive aux worgen déchaînés. Évidemment.

-... mon ours en peluche... mon kit de secours... et encore des bonbons... et c'est bon je suis parée !

Un sentiment d'héroïsme et de soif d'aventure m'envahit soudainement.

Je suis une conquérante ! _(dit la fille qui est capable de se perdre dans son propre jardin)_

Je suis la meilleure ! _(technique d'auto persuasion)_

Je suis la plus forte !_( hum...)_

Je suis...

-Thunia ? Tu as fini ?

Je...

-JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER, BELORE ! HOUIIIIIIIIN !

Technique du pleurnichage ultime : beaucoup de larmes et de morve. C'est pas fait exprès, hein?C'est du talent inné, je vous jure ! Mon pleurnichage est magnifique, je mérite un prix !

Belore me prend dans ses bras. Je n'en profite PAS du tout pour saisir ma chance et presser contre moi ses magnifiques biscotos, pas du tout...

-Mais Thunia...

-JE VAIS MOURIREEEEEEUUUUH !

-Mais non, tu...

-JE VAIS ME FAIRE BUTER PAR TOUS LES MECHANTS WORGENNNEUUUUH !

-Tu...

-BOUHOUHOU JE SUIS SI JEUNE ! QUELLE VIE INJUSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUH!

-Tu..Tu peux arrêter de mettre des ''EEUUUUUH'' à la fin de tes phrases s'il te plaît ?

-JE LEGUE MON CORPS A LA SCIENCEEEEEEEEUUUH!

-Écoute...

-REPENS MES CENDRES EN PANDARIIIIIEUUUH!

-...

-DIS A MES PLANTES VERTES QUE JE LES AIMMMEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

-Bon, Thunia, tu veux bien arrêter de brailler ?

Bon, ben, j'ai arrêté. Il a croisé les bras et a froncé les sourcils en me fixant.

Je vous ai déjà dit que mon meilleur ami est purée de sexy ? J'ai vraiment de la chance quand même d'avoir un pote aussi canon. Sa beauté légendaire fait de moi l'elfe de sang la plus jalousée de toute Lune-D'argent. La première qui s'approche de trop près de mon petit frère de cœur, je la tue dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Écoute Thunia, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer...

-Ha bon ? Tu considères que ma mort prématurée et certainement extrêmement douloureuse ne constitue pas un motif suffisant pour chialer?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser aller chez les Réprouvés sans t'accorder de l'aide ?

-Gnn ? (_admirez ma capacité lyrique sans bornes)_

Il m'a souri et a marmonné un truc dans une langue bizarre. Un cercle violet lumineux s'est formé autour de ses pieds et des runes ont tournoyées autour de lui. Il m'a prit la main et les runes sont remontées autour de mon bras en ondulant.

_-Moi Belore Orbrume, par mon sang de démoniste je t'invoque..._

Les runes ont soudainement changées de couleur pour passer au doré. Le fait que Belore réussisse une liaison démoniaque avec une telle facilité était la preuve irréfutable de son talent de démoniste.

_-...Bizkin, esprit de la lune et du feu...Sois lié à jamais à Thunia Ambrelune!_

Les runes se sont amassées en un seul point pour former une petite silhouette, d'environ vingt centimètres. Les détails se sont précisés et, devant moi, est apparu un petit démon aux yeux d'obsidienne, avec des cornes tordues et une longue queue. Trop mignon quoi.

-_Vous m'avez appelé Maître ?_

Un jour, je veux être démoniste juste pour éprouver un sadique plaisir de domination sur de petites créatures qui m'appelleraient ''Maîtresse''. Mouwhahaha...(et nn ce n'est pas un complexe d'infériorité)

-Bizkin, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu protégeras la jeune fille ici présente.

Le mini truc a tourné sa tête vers moi. Il m'a reluqué sans aucune gène et a fini par lâcher d'un ton blasé :

-_Mouais, j'aurais préféré une maîtresse avec plus de poitrine...Et avec un air un peu moins paumée peut-être.._

Il a dit quoi là ? IL A DIT QUOI LE MINI TRUC ?

-JE VAIS TE BUTER DEMON DE MES...

_-ARGH ! MAÎTRE AU SECOURS ELLE M'ETRANGLE ! AAAAAARGH !_

-ON...INSULTE...PAS...MA POITRINE QUI N'EST PAS DU TOUT PLATE COMME UNE LIMANDE !

_-C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE SI ELLE EST QUASI INEXISTANTE ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÏE !_

-Thunia, arrête d'étrangler Bizkin, il va te protéger dans ta mission. Enfin, s'il survit jusque là.. (je le lâche à contre-coeur)

Ce mini truc va me protéger ? Il m'arrive même pas aux genoux !

_« Je t'entends, tu sais »_

-Qu...NON ! Il lit dans mes pensées !

-Oui, répond Belore avec une ébauche de sourire sur les lèvres, et accessoirement il peut aussi se téléporter, lancer des boules de feu et communiquer avec toi par télépathie sur environ une cinquantaine de kilomètres à la ronde.

-Classe !

Le diablotin a bombé le torse en lustrant ses ongles/griffes/rasoirs/trucs coupants.

_-Et oui ma petite Thunia, je suis un démon de luxe moi !_

Je me suis tournée vers mon ami d'enfance avec un grand sourire. Ses joues ont un peu rosies quand je l'ai embrassé sur la joue en piaillant ''_Merci ! ''. _

-Je t'en prie, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire...

Ca m'a un peu remonté le moral de savoir que j'avais un allié dans toute cette histoire débile. Même si cet allié était vraiment minuscule.

_« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'allié minuscule ? Quand des Worgens t'attaquerons, tu te débrouilleras toute seule ! »_

Ca par contre je crois pas que je pourrais m'y faire...

**Sortie de Lune-D'argent**

**midi et des poussières**

-Thunia, je te souhaite bonne chance.

-Ho, je t'en prie Belore, c'est pas comme si je partais chez les Worgens !

-Tu pars chez les Worgens.

-Belore, c'était une tentative pour rendre les choses plus légères, complètement ratée certes. Un peu d'optimisme que diable !

-Fais attention à toi Thunia.

-Mais je fais toujours attention à moi !

-Thunia, alors tu as sans doute fais exprès de marcher dans cette crotte de chien ?

-Que...MERDOUILLEUUUUH !

Il a éclaté de rire tandis que j'essuyais la saleté sur l'herbe. Mais dès que mon regard a croisé le sien son rire a fané sur son visage. Dans ses yeux, je voyais beaucoup, beaucoup de regrets. Des regrets pour tout, il regrettait ma maladresse, mon manque de talent, le fait que je ne pourrais jamais m'élever comme lui parmi la lumière. Le fait que sans que nous ne nous en soyons rendu compte, un fossé immense s'était creusé entre nous.

Parce que lui avait lutté pour devenir fort pour gagner la guerre contre l'Alliance et venger ses parents et sa sœur, alors que moi cette guerre me passait par dessus la tête...parce que nos buts avaient changés depuis longtemps et que nous étions séparés par cette colère ardente qui, sans que je m'en sois rendue compte, lui dévorait le cœur. Parce que moi, avec mon indifférence pour l'Alliance et la destruction par le Fléau de Quael'Thalass , j'étais incapable de comprendre sa douleur.

-Thunia. Je suis vraiment désolé.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour le contredire, mais il a levé la main d'un geste sec.

-Ecoute moi. Je suis désolé d'être ainsi. D'être trop lâche pour...Pour intervenir en ta faveur.

Il a regardé ses pieds.

-Je suis désolé, souvent quand on se moque de toi, je voudrais intervenir, prendre ta défense, mais je renonce toujours. Non, s'il te plaît, laisse moi parler (_j'ai refermé la bouche)_. Je suis navré de ne pas être l'ami qu'il te faudrait, tu mérites d'être aimée et admirée. Bien plus que moi ou que n'importe qui ici, à Lune-D'argent. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Thunia. Et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils te méprisent tant. Tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu n'as pas cette haine farouche pour l'Alliance, tu n'as pas cette arrogance. Parce que tu es bien au dessus de tout ça Thunia, et c'est pour ça qu'ils te craignent...Les épreuves que les Sin'dorei ont traversés on poussé notre peuple à se retrancher sur lui même, à survivre à plusieurs et rester en communauté. Mais toi, tu a toujours été un cas à part...Tu n'éprouvais pas le besoin d'être avec nous, tu aimais t'isoler pour rêver, tu ne haïssais pas l'Alliance...Et surtout les arcanes et la magie te laissaient indifférente, tu n'a jamais été dépendante d'elles. Tu n'est jamais tombée dans l'excès contrairement a est trop différente d'eux pour qu'ils te comprennent, et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont peur de toi...Tu est exceptionnelle à mes yeux, et quoique ils puissent dire, je le penserais toujours.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi être associable et résister à la magie...

-Tu ne le vois pas pour l'instant, m'interrompit-il, mais je suis certain qu'un jour tu comprendras.. .et d'autres aussi comprendront.

Non Belore, je ne suis pas exceptionnelle. Je suis juste nulle...

-Thunia, je suis sur qu'un jour quelqu'un d'autre que moi le comprendra aussi...Et que cette personne prendra ta défense et te prouvera mieux que moi ta valeur.

il m'a pris dans ses bras. J'ai refusé de pleurer. Ca me faisait mal de l'entendre dire ça, car je savais qu'il avait tort. Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Je n'étais juste pas suffisamment courageuse pour me battre. Je ne suis qu'une lâche, une lâche qui veux juste qu'on la laisse tranquille. Une paladin doit combattre pour les autres, ne jamais flancher face au danger. J'étais au antipode de cet enseignement.

Je suis partie et quand je me suis retournée la dernière chose que j'ai vu c'était la chevelure d'or de Belore qui s'agitait sous le vent alors qu'il retournait vers la cité des elfes rejoindre les siens.

_(note de l'auteur qui s'incruste : Guimmaaaauuuuuuve, guimaaauuuveeeeuuuuh**vomit**)_

**Quelque part en Loarderon**

**deux jours plus tard...**

-J'ai mal aux jambes !

_-Pitié ! Même si tu marches depuis quelques heures, tu as passé les deux derniers jours à dormir pour ''prendre des réserves''._

-Je t'emmerde diablotin débile ! Et descends de mon crâne !

-_Nan !_

-Si !

_-Nan !_

_**La blonde...**_

-Pffff...mais pourquoi tant de haine en ce bas monde ?

-_Thunia, tu es en train de prendre le mauvais chemin là..._

-Ho mer...

_**Le diablotin...**_

_-Mais qui m'a refilé une idiote pareille ?_

-Mais qui m'a refilé un diablotin pareil ?

_-Thunia je te déteste !_

-C'est réciproque, mini truc.

_-Tiens, tu fantasmes sur les roux ?_

-Que..ARRETE DE LIRE DANS MES PENSEES !

_-Haha ! T'es toute rouge !_

-Descends de mon crâne ordure !

_-Jamais !_

-Je vais te tueeeeeeeeeer !

-Heu Thunia... ATTENTION UN RAVIN !

_**Et la gravité...**_

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A !_

**_CHBOUM _!**

-Rhaaaaaaaaaïe bordel de m...

-_LANGAGE ! _

-Heu ? On est où là ?

_-Bonne question._

J''avais atterri sur une sorte de plage avec des jolis arbres...couverts de griffures les arbres ?

-_Thunia, ne te retourne pas..._

Évidemment je vous laisse deviner ce que j'ai fait.. Et j'ai vu une paire d'yeux...Deux paires d'yeux globuleux... VINGT PAIRES D'YEUX GLOBULEUX !

Berk ! des Murlocs ! Vous savez les trucs visqueux à écailles et à dents très pointues ? Et ben là ils me regardent tous avec une lueur étrange dans le regard, genre celle que j'ai quand je vais manger des bonbons... C'est moi ou ils bavent là ? Que...Pourquoi il y en a un qui installe un chaudron ?

-_MAIS COURS THUNIA, COURS !_

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Deux minutes plus tard...**

-_Crétine, crétine, crétine, crétine, crétine, crétine, crétine, crétine,crétine, crétine, crétine, crétine, crétine, crétine, crétine, cré..._

-Tu veux bien arrêter de te plaindre Bizkin ? Ça va pas faire avancer le shmilblik !

-_Thunia, faut que tu m'explique là..._

-De quoi ?

_-Pourquoi on se retrouve dans un chaudron, aromatisé aux fines herbes, entouré de Murlocs prêts à nous manger ?_

-C'est la faute au coquillage, c'est un complot qui visait à me faire trébucher !

_-Mauvaise foi, mauvaise foi..._

-Hé ! Ils rajoutent beaucoup trop de sel là ! Faut plutôt rajouter du laurier et et du thym pour rehausser le goût de la viande !

_-...Thunia, tu réalises que c'est nous la viande ?_

-Quitte à mourir, autant le faire avec saveur non ?

_-Mais qu'elle est bête, mais qu'elle est bête, mais qu'elle est bête..._

-Quelle maîtrise de la répétition lyrique...C'est moi ou l'eau se réchauffe de plus en plus ?

-_Que_.._THUNIA FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE BON SANG DE BONSOIR !_

-Eh oh ! Y'a pas marqué ''Sainte Lumière'' sur mon front que je sache ! Heu..la ça commence à brûler un peu non ?

_-DEBROUILLE TOI MAIS SORS NOUS DE LA !_

-Heu...

_-UTILISE TON INSTINCT !_

Mon instinct m'a donc formulé l'ordre suivant : lève toi grosse gourde. Je me suis donc redressée, puis je me suis dit ''et après ?''. …Ben après rien ne m'est venu à l'idée. Visiblement mon instinct est en vacance. Allez Thunia, trouve un truc, trouve un truc...

-Mes frères Murlocs !

Silence de la part des gastéropodes qui me regardent tous avec de grands yeux.

-Je sais que vous souffrez de la faim, du froid, des intempéries, des malheurs de la vie, des rouleaux de papier toilette toujours finis, des cacas de chiens qui dégèlent au printemps et tout ça quoi!

-Bluxkggh (C_a c'est bien vrai)_

-Glophburrglumm _(C'est même tellement vrai!)_

-Mes frères Murlocs, je vous admire ! Vous avez traversé les âges sans jamais abandonner, malgré l'adversité et la souffrance ! Mes frères, moi aussi j'ai connu ces terribles épreuves ! Comme vous j'ai été ridiculisée et moquée et j'ai souffert du mépris de ceux qui se croient supérieurs !

-Sglhorgnh!(_oui!)_

-Que nous aillons des poils, des cornes ou des écailles, nous sommes tous égaux ! Chacun d'entre nous est une vie à préserver !

-Ugjwwsskk ! (_Bravo ! Bravo!)_

-Et aujourd'hui, le destin m'a mis sur votre route mes frères à écailles, et je l'en félicite ! Nous sommes peut être de taille, de culture et d'apparence différente, mais nous sommes frères ! Nous sommes des Murloc et des elfes ! Nous sommes des conquérants !

-ugluuuuuuuuuuuuzu ! (_oui ! Gloire au dîner!)_

-Fluujckublugrtheron ! (_Vive notre repas ! Vive le morceau de viande un peu maigrichon !)_

-Vous êtes des Murlocs ! De fiers, de forts et de grands Murlocs ! Aujourd'hui, moi Thunia Ambrelune, je me déclare Murloc de cœur !

-Ghuuuuu ! Ghuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! (_Bravo ! Bienvenue parmi nous!)_

-Fluxhjjsargbbb ! (_Elle est des nôtres ! Bravo!)_

-Cette nuit j'ai fait une rêve, un rêve magnifique ! Un rêve ou Murloc et Elfes de Sang vivaient en paix ! Un rêve si beau que j'ai failli en pleurer (_menteuse, t'as rêvé d'un rouquin menotté avec des rouleaux de réglisse! _Bizkin, ta bouche ! merci) et je veux, qu'en ce jour inoubliable, ce songe devienne réalité !

-Bouhou...DJKUXGHNNMURL ! (_Bouhou...C'EST SI BEAU!_)

-Alors souhaitez vous manger une de vos sœurs? Souhaitez vous réduire à l'état de vulgaire steak l'une des vôtres ?

-Zkuggggggh ! (_Non ! Nous sommes avec toi!)_

Je rêve ou les Murlocs ont les larmes aux yeux ? Je rêve ou ils me portent en triomphe ? Je...

-Hiiiiiiiiiiaargh ! L'EAU EST BOUILLANTE !

Après ça, j'ai été sauvée et je me suis retrouvée avec mon adorable démon sur un trône en bois flotté, avec des Murlocs qui se prosternaient à mes pieds.

-_Thunia, comment tu as eu l'idée ?_

-Ca s'appelle le talent, Bizkin. En toute simplicité.

_-Et comment ça se fait que tu parles murlocien ?_

-Tu serais surpris de savoir que la plupart des livres que personne n'emprunte à la bibliothèque parce qu'ils traitent de sujets comme l'épilation des Pandarens ou la langue murloc, sont pourtant les plus intéressants et peuvent s'avérer extrêmement utiles ! Et puis peut être aussi que je pensais un peu ce que j'ai dit..

-_Oh ! Vraiment ? Et on fait quoi maintenant ?_

-Tais toi et regarde faire ''THE'' artist... Frères Murlocs, grâce à un merveilleux coup du sort je me suis retrouvé en votre précieuse compagnie, malheureusement d'autres aventures m'appellent et je dois vous quitter. C'est avec regret mais sans tristesse que je reprends le chemin de mon destin, car je sais qu'un jour nous nous recroiserons. C'est écrit sur les murs de la vie. Jamais je ne vous oublierai et j'espère que votre cœur se souviendra toujours de moi ! Un jour je le jure, je reviendrai parmi vous !

-Gnaaaaaaatooooooooooooognwwouf ! (Nous t'attendrons « Sœur aux Grandes Oreilles »! ) se sont écriés en chœur les Murlocs.

_-Dis donc Thunia, tu m'a impressionné Je n'aurais jamais crue que tu puisse être aussi...Charismatique...Même si la foule en liesse est composée de Murlocs..._

Et donc, voilà comment je me suis retrouvée sur la route, embaumant le bouquet garni, avec une tonne de bijoux murlociens et un nouveau surnom : ''Gnurkula'' ce qui signifie ''Sœur aux Grandes Oreilles''. Mes nouveaux amis amphibiens nous ont escorté jusqu'à à un raccourci pour aller à Gilnéas et ils nous ont fait de grands signes avec leurs nageoires pour saluer mon départ.

Par les bas résilles de Garossh, cette histoire est vraiment vraiment vraiment délirante non ?

_« Les bas résilles de... ? Mais c'est dégoûtant Thunia ! Qu'ai je fait pour me retrouver à lire les pensées d'une cinglée pareille ? »_

Demande à Belore.

_« M'en fiche ! Dès qu'on revient à Lune-D'argent, je dépose plainte auprès du syndicat des démons. »_

Bichette !

**Thunia traverse une forêt...**

_-Dix kilomètres à pied, ça use, ça use, dix kilomètres à pied ça use les souliers..._

**Thunia traverse la lande...**

_-Vingt trois kilomètres à pied ça use, ça use, vingt trois kilomètres à pied, ça use les souliers..._

**Thunia traverse des rivières...**

_-Quaragluannte kilomglurppglglu à pied ça glululpe..._

**Thunia traverse (encore) la forêt...**

_-Cinquante kilomètres à pied ça use, ça use,, cinquante kilomètres à pied ça..._

_-C_A FAIT CHIER !

_« Langage ! »_

Ho ! La ferme le mini truc ! Ca fait deux jours que tu te prélasses sur mon crâne pendant que moi je me tue à la marche.

_« Te supporter est un continuel effort »_

Je te hais.

_« Je sais. Fais gaffe il y a un groupe de Worgens pas loin d'ici »_

-Oui vraiment je te...QUOI ?

Je me suis soudainement figée. La main sur le pommeau de mon épée, guettant le moindre bruit suspect.

_« T'emballe pas, ils sont à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Ils avancent beaucoup plus lentement que toi et les averses d'hier devraient couvrir ton odeur, mais sait-on jamais, parle moi plutôt en pensée »_

Zut, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On attend qu'ils soient passés devant ?

_« Mauvaise idée, plus on reste au même endroit, plus ton odeur va se répandre sur le lieu »_

T'insinue quoi la ?

_« Crétine, les Worgens sont des hommes loups, ils peuvent facilement repérer ton odeur même avec la pluie. Le point positif c'est que ton odeur d'elfe de sang leur est complètement inconnue et je ne pense pas qu'ils s'alarmeront »_

Ou alors ils se montreront curieux et ils nous tomberons dessus...

_« Oui, effectivement »_

Mais si on continue d'avancer, ils ne pourront pas suivre mon odeur à la trace ?

_« Si on avance vite, non je ne pense pas. Mais il faut vraiment se dépêcher et ne pas s'arrêter trop souvent »_

Et la nuit ?

_« Même la nuit, Thunia. Ce sont des Homme loups, à la moindre suspicion , ils attaquent »_

Merdoume, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

_« On évite de se faire remarquer. Ensuite on va redoubler de vitesse et on ne s'arrêtera que lorsque ils seront à plus de dix kilomètres et ce pendant qu'il pleut ou dans des lieux ou ton odeur est masquée par une autre »_

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font si loin de Gilnéas ?

_« On n'est pas si loin que ça Thunia. Il nous reste encore au moins six jours à marcher...Et c'est probablement une patrouille quelconque »_

Mouais...Ils ont de sacrés ennuis avec les Réprouvés, c'est quand même très bizarre qu'ils se séparent de plusieurs de leurs membres comme ça.

_« J'en sais rien **soupir** S'ils étaient plus proches je pourrais lire dans leurs pensées, mais ils sont à la limite de mon pouvoir »_

J'ai réfléchi quelques secondes quand soudain une terrible pensée m'est venue : Comme tous les chefs de guerre, Crowley est du genre parano. Et les paranos, aux moindres doutes, ils envoient leurs troupes d'élites pour liquider la source de leur craintes. Et là en l'occurrence la source de ses craintes, c'est moi. Bizkin a saisi ma pensée à l'instant et a aussitôt répliqué :

_« Il ne peut pas savoir que tu es là, personne n'est au courant. Hormis Sylvanas »_

Attends, on parle bien du même Darius Crowley là ? Ce type s'est fait à moitié bouffer par une horde de Worgens en furie, il a déclenché une guerre civile, buté des tonnes et des tonnes de Réprouvés, il arrive à tenir tête à la Reine-du-Wonderbra-qui-file-les-chocottes il est genre ultra méga flippant, rien ni personne ne lui résiste et tu voudrais me faire croire qu'un truc peut échapper à ce mec là ? Ce mec, c'est dieu. Et Dieu, tout le monde le sait, ignare, est omniprésent et omnipotent !

_« P'têtre bien mais dans tous les cas on ferait mieux d'avancer, ils arrivent droit sur nous »_

Ravie de l'apprendre Bizkin, ils sont à combien de kilomètres d'ici ?

_« Trente kilomètres. Mais vu que tu te prends tous les arbres qui passent... »_

Va te faire shampouiner chez les trolls !

Je me suis remis en marche tandis que le gnome à écailles continuait de m'insulter copieusement dans les tréfonds de mon esprit, mais je n'y prêtais plus attention. Soudainement, cette mission m'a vraiment parue dangereuse. Ok, au début je ne stressais pas trop, je me plaignais juste pour le plaisir de geindre, mais là je réalisais que j'étais en territoire ennemi et qu'au moindre faux pas, j'étais morte. Si je meurs, je hanterais toutes les nuits Lorthemar Theron. Et si je reviens, je lui colle un procès et mon poing dans... Ou alors je file discrétos m'installer en Pandarie...Et je renvoies Bizkin chez lui à coups de pieds dans l'arrière train...

_« Je t'entends tu sais ? »_

Rhaaaaaa mais arrête de lire dans mes pensées !

_« Comme si j'avais le choix... Attends, ils sont dans mon périmètre. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus...attends deux secondes... »_

Le silence se fit dans ma tête et c'était un peu angoissant. Si je n'avais pas senti le poids de Bizkin sur mon crâne, j'aurais vraiment eu l'impression d'être toute seule dans cette forêt profonde. Et ça m'a fait peur. Finalement j'adore ce diablotin.

_« Ho non ! »_

Quoi ? Mon affection pour toi est si terrifiante ?

_« Ils vont au même endroit que nous et ils sont envoyés par Crowley pour repérer d'éventuels renforts de la Horde. Apparement il craint que Sylvanas n'ait réclamé de l'aide à ses anciens copains Elfes de Sang... »_

Mais il est voyant ou quoi ? Je te l'avais dit : c'est Dieu !

Bizkin a éclaté de rire dans mon cerveau et son rire s'est répercuté dans ma tête, déclenchant une vague d'optimisme.

Mais le rire du petit démon, qui, l'instant précédent m'avait fait chaud au cœur, laissa place à un glapissement d'horreur quand des hurlements de loups s'élevèrent dans la nuit. Je me suis figée. Ils étaient à moins de trois kilomètres. Ils nous avaient repérés.

Les pensées que Bizkin m'a transmises n'étaient pas les siennes. C'était celles d'un Worgens.

_Je suis sûr d'avoir senti quelque chose d'étrange. Une femme qui n'est pas humaine. La Horde. Une elfe de sang. Je suis un excellent traqueur, je vais la trouver. A trois kilomètres. Il ne faut pas les prévenir. Elle est là, toute proche. Tuer. Tuer..TUER !_

A mesure que ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus primitives, j'ai compris qu'il reprenait progressivement sa forme Worgen. Il gardait un esprit humain, mais sa nature reprenait le dessus.

J'avais à mes trousse un prédateur qui alliait à la fois l'intelligence d'un homme et la sauvagerie d'un animal.

J'avais terriblement peur.

Mes jambes tremblaient tandis que Bizkin me hurlait à haute voix de courir. Mais je restais figée sur place.

J'avais horriblement peur.

Un autre hurlement a déchiré la nuit, encore plus sauvage et toujours plus proche. Un prédateur aime tuer ses proies en solitaire, les humains ne font pas exception à la règle.

Il allait me tuer et il en serait très fier. Je serais une nouvelle existence gâchée, si elle ne l'était pas déjà. On ne prendra même pas la peine de rapatrier mon cadavre, je servirai de nourriture aux charognards. Et avant ça, j'allais souffrir. Beaucoup.

_-Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ! GROUILLE THUNIA ! THUNIA BON SANG !_

Et il ne resterait de moi que le souvenir d'une minable qui avait passé sa vie à courber l'échine.

Nouveau hurlement, il était convaincu de sa victoire. J'allais mourir. Je resterais à jamais Thunia la ratée.

_« THUNIA !THUNIA! THUNIAAAA ! »_

Je vais mourir, aussi pitoyablement que j'ai vécu. Sainte Lumière, vous qui n'avez jamais veillé sur moi, si vous pouviez au moins prendre soin de la dernière personne qui me reste...

Belore.

_« THUNIA ! BOUGE TOI, IL ARRIVE ! IL ARRIVE ! THUNIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »_

Il était juste derrière moi à présent, je pouvais sentir sa présence. Deux yeux rouges brillaient dans l'obscurité.

Je ne pouvais plus fuir, il était à seulement quelques mètres de moi, je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir vivante.

J'ai fait face à la bête. J'ai fait face à ma mort.

Sa silhouette recouverte de fourrure à peine masquée par des vêtements en haillons, se dessinait à la lumière pâle de la lune. Son museau était recouvert de cicatrices et ses griffes étaient de véritables rasoirs. Ses crocs blancs me semblaient presque irréels tant ils luisaient aux lueurs de l'astre nocturne. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre que le désir de tuer et de répandre mes tripes sur le sol de la forêt.

Je me suis dit que j'allais mourir, que c'était prédit et que mon destin était tout tracé dès l'instant où j'avais reçue cette fichue mission...

Sauf que vous savez quoi ? J'en ai eu marre.

J'en ai eu marre de me faire latter la face comme à chaque fois. Dès qu'il y a des baffes à prendre, c'est pour Thunia ! C'est quoi ce destin de naze ?

J'emmerde mon destin. Et j'emmerde pareil Elune, la Lumière et toutes les autres divinités à la con qui m'ont jamais servies à rien d'autre qu'à perdre mon temps à l'église. Combien de fois ais je prié pour qu'on arréte de me pourrir la vie ? Combien de fois ais je suppliée pour que l'on reconnaisse ma valeur ? Mais toujours nos idoles sont restés insensibles à ma prière.

J'ai donc décidé d'une tactique toute simple : foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir.

-C'est partit tête de nœuds!

Une aura de lumière a enveloppé la lame de mon épée et je me suis jetée sur lui.

L'inconvénient avec la lumière, c'est qu'il faut avoir un contact appuyé avec la cible. Mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. Et puis les autres sorts, ceux de distances sont beaucoup trop pointues pour moi.

Ma lumière l'a frappé de plein fouet et il à reculé.

-ESPECE DE...JE VAIS T'ETRIPER SALE GARCE !

-CAUSE TOUJOURS TU M'INTERESSE !

Cette fois ce furent des éclairs que je fis surgir. Ce sort m'avait été enseigné par ma mère, peut avant...l'incident. Avec cette magie là je pouvais attaquer à distance, mais le résultat ne fut pas la hauteur de l'énergie dépensée. Les éclairs s'abattirent sur le loup, mais entaillèrent à peine sa peau d'animal. Ils ne réussirent qu'à le déconcentrer le temps que je puisse m'approcher de lui pour lui affliger une nouvelle fois une bonne décharge de Lumière. Mais il devait s'y attendre, car au moment ou j'allais lancer mon attaque, il me flanqua un coup de patte violent dans l'estomac. Les arbres défilèrent devant moi avant que je ne m'écrase contre un tronc.

Ca faisait mal. Vraiment mal.

D'autres coups suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'envoie à nouveau valser dans le décor. Puis il écrasa ses énormes pattes sur mes côtes et un horrible hurlement se fit entendre Je mis quelques instants à comprendre que c'était de ma gorge que sortait ce cri de souffrance. Je hurlais tout l'air de mes poumons, jusqu'à qu'ils soient entièrement vidés et que mes cris se transforment en râles aigus. Je manquais d'air et j'ai tenté de reprendre ma respiration, mais le Worgen a écrasé mon plexus avec tant de force que j'ai cru que j'allais en mourir. Des points incandescents dansaient devant mes yeux.

Soudain une boule de feu violette s'est écrasée sur la tempe de l'animal. Bizkin s'était relevé et accomplissait son devoir de serviteur démoniaque. Je fus enfin capable de reprendre ma respiration et le soudain afflux d'oxygène m'a surprise et fait souffrir. Mais c'était une bonne douleur. Une douleur qui prouvait que j'étais en vie. J'avais les poumons en feux et un mal de tête atroce. Je me suis hissée sur mes jambes avec toutes les forces qu'il me restaient et j'ai regardé Bizkin lancer son feu de l'enfer sur ce Worgen. Des runes anciennes dansaient autour de lui et ses yeux opalins étaient striés de rouge.

J'ai hésité avant de me lancer dans la bataille. Avais-je vraiment besoin de tuer cet homme ? Peut- être avait-il une famille et des amis ?

Mais lui, s'était-il posé la question ? Devais-je lui donner une chance ?

Non, il était comme eux. Comme mes ''compatriotes''. Une stupide bête qui ne pensait qu'à sa propre vie sans s'inquiéter de celle des autres. Elfes de Sang et Worgens sont si semblables...

J'ai pris mon épée et je me suis jetée sur lui. Il n'y attendait pas et ma lame s'est enfoncée profondément dans son abdomen, faisant gicler son sang sur mon visage. Il s'est renversé en arrière et j'ai accompagné sa chute, tailladant sa peau de loup. Sa douleur ne soulageait pas la mienne, au contraire elle l'accentuait davantage. Mais quand j'enfonçais l'arme dans le poitrail du Worgen, je ressentis une joie sadique. Une profonde et terrifiante haine m'a envahie. L'image du Worgen s'est confondue avec celle de Mérissa qui s'amusait à me torturer.

J'ai voulu le tuer. J'ai vraiment voulu. Mais soudainement, alors que ma lame était levée, prête à lui ôter la vie, je n'ai plus voulu.

Je ne voulais pas être comme eux. Je ne voulais pas moi aussi devenir un monstre. L'atroce blessure du Worgen ressemblait à un rictus qui me narguait. Comme celui de Mérissa quand elle m'avait annoncé que mon père était un déserteur et que je vivrais à jamais dans la honte de ma famille.

Je me suis relevée en regardant dans les yeux l'homme loup. J'y lisais du mépris et aussi de la résignation. Il s'était attaqué à plus fort que lui, il savait qu'il allait mourir.

Mais j'en avais décidé autrement.

J'ai lancé un sort de guérison et je lui ai tourné le dos. Avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, il ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin. Je me suis enfoncé dans les ténèbres de la nuit, Bizkin sur mes talons.

Ma blessure saignait abondamment et laissait derrière moi un serpent écarlate, un bon moyen pour les Worgen de me pister... Mes jambes parvenaient à peine à me porter et le paysage tournoyait devant mes yeux.

-Bizkin...Bizkin tu n'as pas moyen de refermer ma blessure... ?

-_Je ne maîtrise pas le sort de guérison !_

Je sentis mes genoux se dérober sous moi et ma tête heurta le sol. J'entendis vaguement Bizkin crier mon nom. Je ne vis que les ombres qui fondirent sur moi et m'emmenèrent dans l'inconscience...Et la lune qui contemplait mon malheur du haut des cieux où elle règne en maître...

* * *

**Ça**** vous a plus?**

**Reviews?**

**Tchouss!**


	4. Born to crazy

**Ouaich' salut les lecteurs ! **arrive en glissade, mais le parquet est ciré et elle se cogne contre une table, qui se renverse sur elle et s'assomme** hurgh...**

**Bref, voilà le chapitre 3...**

**Haha, oui **Anorienne **je suis une véritable Hitchkocienne en matière de suspens...nan je blague, mais oui j'aime faire languir mes lecteurs =D**

**Tu pensais que Thunia avait touchée le fond, **Shemi ?** Et ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui vas lui arriver. Lis bien ce chapitre, j'y ai mis une petite référence à toi ^^ et veux tu rejoindre l'association « **Sauvons Bizkin » ?

**Le titre est inspiré de la chanson de Lana Del Rey « **Born to die », **chanson que j'ai particulièrement appréciées. Évidemment, oubliez le coté mélancolique de la chanson, ce chapitre est du pur délire (comme quasiment tout l'ensemble de ma fanfiction U_U)**

**/!\ Annonce importante ! /!\**

**Vous savez, il y a en ce monde une chose terrible et maléfique appelée...LE BREVET BLANC ! ET PIRE ! L'HISTOIRE DES ARTS ! Et comme je suis un être humain, que j'ai besoin de revisser pour apprendre mes cours et que je n'ai pas envie de me planter au brevet blanc, le rythme de parution de cette fanfiction vas s'arrêter...malheureusement. **

**Mais NE VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS ! HORD DE QUESTION QUE J'ABBANDONNE CETTE FIIIIC ! JE VOUS AIME TROP POUR CAAAAAA ! Et j'ai pas fini de faire souffrir Thunia pensez vous ! **

**Juste que je tiens à avoir de bonne note et aller dans le Lycée que je veux, je suppose que vous comprenez ?**

**Promis, dès que ce sera fini, je vous jure que vus aurez droit à plein de chapitre plein de super délire comme vous les aimez !**

**Ne m'oubliez surtout pas ! Et vous aussi, à tous ceux qui passent des examens, je vous souhaite bonne chance !**

Disclamer:**TOUT m'appartient ! Même WoW ! C'est MOI qui ai créée WoW ! Parfaitement ! Nan je rigole hein, rien ne m'appartient sauf Thunia et sa clique !**

* * *

_Hé ! Hééé ! J'suis pas une spécialiste, mais, à mon avis, là, vous allez mourir, hein !_

**Kaamelott, Livre V, 36**

Chapitre III

Born to crazy

ou

La guerre et les pigeons c'est pas cool

Rrrahhh..purée de crotte de lémurien puant...Tiens ? Bizkin ne me dit pas de parler convenablement... haaa...faut pas que je réfléchisse, ça fait mal...Ce que j'ai mal à la tête moi...rhaaaaaaaa..fuck la vie ! Pourquoi j'ai si mal au crâne...Rhaaaaaaaa...Que quelqu'un dise à la pièce d'arrêter de tourner s'il vous plaît...j'ai maaallleeeeeuuuuuhhh...

Minute...

Je suis pas censée être morte ?

…

Si.

Ben alors pourquoi je suis en vie ?

JE SUIS EN VIE !

WHOUIIIIIIII ! JE SUIS VIVANTE ! MOUWHAHAHA!J'ai survécu ! J'ai survécu ! J'ai réussi ! Mouwhahahahaha ! Je suis en viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

Vous n'avez pas réussi à vous débarrasser de moi ! Et Elune sait pourtant que vous avez essayé ! J'ai survécu bande d'abrutis ! Ni les Worgens, ni les Réprouvés ni les elfes de sangs n'arriveront a m'abattre ! JE SUIS TROP FORTE ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

THUNIA NE CRAINT PAS LA MORT ! C'EST LA MORT QUI CRAINT THUNIA !

Je suis la fille qui a survécu ! La force est avec moi ! Je respire je suis vivaaaaaaaaante ! Mais crotte de bique à la rose qu'est ce que j'ai mal au crâne..

…

Malgré tout je pourrais peut être essayer d'ouvrir les yeux ? Bonne idée, allez on se lance...

Un...

Je sens qui va m'arriver un truc pas cool, là. Une intuition. Un sixième sens. Je sens que je vais morfler...

Deux...

Je confirme, là j'ai vraiment peur. Une catastrophe va arriver, c'est mon petit doigt qui le dit..

Deux et demi...

Allez Thunia quoi ! Affronte ton destin, tu peux le faire ! Non, je vais pas encore faire la grasse mat' ! Putain Thunia, bouge tes fesses tout de suite ! Tout de suite Thunia ou je vais me fâcher ! Oui Maître, d'accord Maître...Bien Thunia, maintenant nous allons préparer un plan diabolique pour conquérir le monde ! Mouwhahaha ! Heu...oui mon précieux...D'accord mon trésor...La ferme. ! D'accord mon précieux, pardon mon précieux...(Moi schizo ? Mais pas du tout...Ou alors c'est la consommation excessive de bonbons).

TROIS !

La première chose que je vis en ouvrant les yeux ce fut un pigeon. Une bestiole atrocement hideuse qui volait au dessus de ma tête. Et qui, au moment précis de sa trajectoire où il passa au dessus de mon front, fienta.

La visqueuse crotte aviaire s'écrasa avec un ''shloptch'' particulièrement raffiné et le pigeon s'élança dignement dans les cieux, tandis que la matière puante dégoulinait sur mon visage.

…

-MAIS QUELLE VIE DE MERDE !

L'instant d'après, tout digne qu'il fut, le pigeon finit atomisé par une attaque magique. Je vous jure que si la S.P.A vient se plaindre, je fais un malheur.

Tiens d'ailleurs, il est où le diablotin débile ? Tiens et d'ailleurs je suis où moi ?

Alors... Dans la forêt, au pied d'un arbre, sans aucun diablotin à l'horizon. Mes blessures sont presque cicatrisées et un bandage enserre ma poitrine. Je suis apparemment en vie, avec tous mes PV et mes PM. Chouette donc. Le seul petit problème c'est que je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi du comment je suis arrivée là.

Mon dieu ! Et si un ignoble tueur en série m'avait kidnappée pour me faire subir de terribles sévices et me découper en rondelles ? Et si des petits hommes verts m'avaient enlevée pendant mon sommeil ? Et si depuis le départ tout ceci n'était que le fruit de mon imagination débordante ? Et si... ?

_« ET SI TU ARRETAIS DE POLLUER TON ESPRIT AVEC DES PENSEES STUPIDISSIMES ?! »_

La ferme, diablotin décérébré du bulbe !

_« Je te retourne le compliment ! Crétine ! »_

Je vais te... Attends un peu ! BIZKIN ! JE SUIS SI HEUREUSE DE TE RETROUVEEERRR !

_« Tes capacités cognitives m'impressionnent par leur vélocité Thunia ! »_

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Va crever.

_« Mais oui mais oui moi aussi je t'aime... »_

Reviens dans mon champ de vision que je te prenne dans mes bras et que j'te brise les vertèbres..heu que je te témoigne mon affection !

_« Très convainquant. Laisse tomber la séquence émotion, je sais pas si tu rappelles mais t'étais à moitié morte il y a peu et tu dois la vie à un être extraordinaire.. »_

Mais qui ça peut bien être ?

_« Espèce de...oui bon bref ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie mais ça a consumé toutes mes forces et pour l'instant je suis obligé de rester cloîtré dans ton esprit pour me ressourcer. D'ailleurs c'est vraiment le bronx dans ton cerveau.. »_

Vas te faire f...

_« LANGAGE ! »_

Haaaaaa ça m'avait manqué...

_« Au fait Thunia... »_

Oui ?

_« Tu as une crotte d'oiseau sur le front tu sais ? »_

…Je sais.

_« Au temps pour moi. On ferait bien de se remettre en route...tu ? Thunia tu pleures ? »_

-LAISSE MOI MOURRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIRRRRHEEEU !

_« Ben non, j'viens justement de te sauver ! »_

-Merci vraiment, t'es mon héros, mais franchement c'est quoi l'utilité ? J'veux dire ça va jamais s'arrêter ce binz ? J'en ai marre ! Définitivement marre !

_« Courage Thunia, tout prendra son sens à un moment ou un autre.. Fais moi confiance. »_

-Puisque tu le dis... Mais c'est bien parce que c'est mon quart d'heure sentimental..

**Quelque part en Loarderon, sur un chemin escarpé...**

Je marche. Je marche. Je marche. Je marche. Je marche. Je marche. Je marche. J'en ai marre. Je marche. Je marche. Je marche. Fait vraiment froid. Je marche. Je marche. Je marche. Je marche. Je marche. Je marche. Je suis le mouvement perpétuel. Je marche. Je vais me suicider avec une brindille. Je marche. Je marche. Je marche...

Vous voyez comme c'est passionnant les voyages ? Je marche. Je m...

_« On est arrivé. »_

Devant moi s'étendait, en contrebas du chemin, la forêt des Pins d'Argent. Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers les nuages et inonda de lumière l'orée d'un joli chemin menant au cœur de la belle forêt. Des oiseau s'envolèrent gracieusement et une petite musique tarte s'éleva et je tombais à genoux, hurlant ma joie.

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II !

-_Discrétion, tu connais ?_

-JE SUIS SIII HEUREUSE QUE JE N'ARRIVE MÊME PAS A M'ENERVER CONTRE TOI ! ON EST ENFIN ARRIVE !

-_Tu es heureuse d'arriver ici alors que la guerre entre l'Alliance et la Horde fait rage, et que tu as de fortes chances de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances déchiquetée par une horde de Worgens en furie ?_

-...

Des fois je hais ce diablotin. En fait c'est pas des fois, c'est tout le temps.

Je m'aventurais prudemment sur le chemin, guettant le moindre signe suspect.

Et je n'ai PAS DU TOUT eu peur quand un lapin a surgi des fourrés. Je n'ai ABSOLUMENT pas crié comme une ado prépubère face à un poster de Justin Bieber quand un chevreuil s'est approché de moi.

Par contre j'ai grillé deux ou trois pigeons qui passaient par là, histoire de me venger de leur petit camarade.

-MOUWHAHAHA ! Tremblez stupides volatiles ! Tremblez ! **M**oi, la **G**rande** e**t **M**agnifique et **S**ublime **T**hunia **A**vec **P**lein de **M**ajuscules, je vous maudis sur sept générations ! Mouwhahahahahaha ! Vous payerez chaque jour le crime qu'un des vôtres a commis, celui d'avoir fienté sur ma divine personne ! Subissez la colère de la Reine des Bonbons ! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! L

Je n'ai pas pété une durite, rassurez vous, c'est juste que j'avais besoin de décompresser.

Bref j'étais très fière de ma tirade, digne de Corneille et de Shakespeare. Mais ça c'était avant de m'apercevoir que j'avais un spectateur. Un gosse qui me fixait, complètement hébété. Blondinet aux yeux verts, dans les dix, onze ans, de très petite taille. Humain et visiblement blessé à la jambe. Trop mignon avec ses petites joues roses et ses grands yeux humides.

-Salut mon p'tit gars ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Demandais je, sincèrement inquiète pour ce minuscule individu.

Il m'a regardé avec méfiance, en silence. Il tenait ferment un bout de bois dans ses petites mains toutes menues, comme si c'était une arme redoutable.

-Je vais pas te manger, tu sais ! D'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle, tu aurais pas quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ?

Il a continué à m'observer avec suspicion avant que son ventre ne se mette, lui aussi, à gargouiller.

-Heu...nan j'ai rien...Et certainement pas pour une elfe de sang d'abord ! s'écria t-il.

Nouveau grondement intestinal, ce qui cassait un peu la crédibilité.

-Bah...Je vais chercher un endroit où faire du feu, je commence à avoir vraiment très faim moi aussi...

-Nan ! (nouveau gargouillement) Je dois pas accepter de la nourriture d'une membre de la Horde (encore un gargouillement)...C'est mon papa ! Qui me l'a dit...Mon...mon pa...papa...

Juste après il s'est mit à pleurer comme une madeleine. De grosse larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et de la morve dégoulinait de ses narines. Comme je suis une gentille fille, je l'ai pris dans mes bras, ignorant la morve qui tâchait mes vêtements.

-Mon..Bouhouhouhou...mon papa...IL...il est...bouhouhou...et maman...et ...Bouhouhou...Les Réprouvés ils ont...bouhou...houhou...ma famille...

-Calme toi, ça va aller...

Rhaa ! Mais qu'est ce que je suis censée faire dans ce genre de situation ?

-Ils...sont tous...J'ai pu m'enfuir...m...mais eux...ils...BOUHOUHOUHOU...

Bon, Bizkin ? Tu me reçois ?

_« Cinq sur cinq ma vieille. »_

Tu peux pas me téléporter dans un endroit où je pourrais m'installer avec le minimoy s?

_« Pas de problème ! »_

J'ai atterri sur les fesses, mon minimoy toujours pleurnichant dans les bras, dans une clairière où se trouvait un vieil arbre renversé qui serait très utile comme fauteuil.

Le gosse a à peine percuté qu'on s'était téléporté et il n'a cessé de pleurer qu'au bout d'un petit quart d'heure. Je l'ai installé sur le tronc du vieil arbre et j'ai entrepris de soigner sa jambe.

-Et c'est quoi ton petit nom ? T'as quel âge ? Raconte moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé, d'accord ?

Après un reniflement, il baragouiné quelques mots :

-Corwin..snirf...j'ai douze ans...Des Réprouvés sont arrivés il y a trois jours...Mon papa a voulu se battre mais...mais...mais ils l'ont tué...et ma maman m'a dit de fuir et Tia...ma petite sœur...elle n'a pas eu le temps de sortir les Réprouvé...sont...sont arrivés...je...je...BouhHOUHouhouHOUHOU !

-Écoute mon p'tit...je suis vraiment désolée...

-Bouhouhouhou...je les déteste...la Horde...je...les hais...

Je lui fais remarquer que j'en suis ? On va éviter. Pauvre gosse, il est déjà suffisamment traumatisé comme ça. Je ne vais pas en plus lui rappeler qu'il pleure dans les bras d'une elfe de sang...

Plus tard, le morpion du nom de Corwin a fini par me lâcher et il s'est enroulé sur lui même, la tête entre les genoux.

J'ai allumé un feu de camp et fait griller un peu de viande. Corwin me jetait de temps en temps des regards perçant, comme pour s'assurer que je ne prendrais pas un couteau de boucher pour le découper. Qu'il se rassure, je tourne de l'œil quand je vois une mouche écrasée.

-Tu vas pas me tuer ? demanda t-il finalement.

-Nan, répondis je en retournant la viande qui frétillait au dessus du feu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire...Tu es bien trop maigrichon pour que je te coupe en morceaux et que je te fasse rôtir...Hé ! C'était une blague !

-GYAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! A L'AIDE !

-Je rigole ! C'était pour rire !C'est sortit tout seul ! LACHE CE BATON JE TE DIS QUE JE RIGOLE !

_« T'as vraiment un humour pourri»_

_-_LA FERME BIZKIN !

Grand silence. Le mini gnome s'est figé en plein mouvement, c'est à dire au moment où il s'apprêtait à me taper dessus avec un bâton.

-T'est schyzo ?

_« Tout à fait ! »_

-...

-T'es vraiment bizarre toi. Pourquoi t'es là en fait ?

-Moi ? Parce que mon roi est un crétin d'envergure qui refuse de prendre ses responsabilités et qui m'envoie faire tout le sale boulot ! Et sinon tu comptes manger oui ou non ?

Des bruits peu délicats de mastications me répondirent. Apparemment ça faisait plusieurs jours que le pauvre gosse n'avait rien mangé. Nous avons mangé en silence, chacun très concentré sur son morceau de viande.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il s'est blotti contre moi devant le feu de camp et ça m'a fait tout drôle je sais pas pourquoi. Jamais personne ne m'avait manifesté de l'affection, à part Belore.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Thunia.

-T'es gentille finalement. Je peux rester avec toi ?

-Mauvaise idée...

-Me laisse pas tout seul !

-Je ne te laisserais pas tout seul, mais là où je vais, on ne peut pas dire que les humains soient très appréciés, ou alors en ragoût... je trouverais un groupe de Worgens ou d'Humains pour qu'ils s'occupent de toi.

-Mais...et toi ?

-Moi... ? Bah...Je verrais bien. Tu ferais mieux de dormir, demain c'est marche toute la journée.

-Bonne nuit Thuba.

-C'est Thunia. Bonne nuit, Corwin.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dit...Thura...

-T.H.U.N.I.A.

-ZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZZzzzzzZZzzzz...

* * *

**Forêt des Pins d'Argent **

**10h du matin**

J'aime bien ce gosse. Il est marrant, gentil, il a arrêté de vouloir me trucider à coups de bâtons et il s'est également calmé niveau morve. Oui, je l'aime bien.

J'aime bien Bizkin aussi. Il est mégalo et terriblement agaçant, mais je l'aime bien.

Le problème...C'est que j'en ai un sur le dos, et un autre sur le haut du crâne.

Et c'est lourd.

Très lourd !

-_Tu veux bien arrêter de te plaindre ?_

-Ta. Bouche.

-C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

_-Accélère un peu tu veux bien ?_

-J'ai envie de faire pipi !

_-Et pense aussi à me donner à manger, j'ai faim._

-J'ai mal au coeur.

_-Tu peux pas te bouger ?_

-Pourquoi tu marches si doucement ?

_-J'ai sommeil, tu peux pas te dépêcher ?_

-C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

-Taiseeeezz vooouuuus !

Les deux squatteurs éclatèrent de rire. Apparemment ça n'avait l'air de préoccuper personne qu'on se trouve en territoire ennemi. Moi non plus d'ailleurs !

-Ho fait Bizkin, y'a personne dans les environs ?

-_heu...Attends..non c'est bon._

-T'es sûr ?

-_Mais ouiiiiiieeeeuuuh..._

-Et sinon tu vas où ?

Mince. La question à ne pas poser.

-Heu...chez les Réprouvés...

Corwin s'est figé. J'aurais peut être mieux fait de ne pas dire ça finalement...J'ai vraiment aucun tact avec les enfants. Passé l'instant de stupeur, il s'est mis à gigoter pour descendre.

-QUOIII ? HIIIIIII ! A L'AIDEEEEE !

J'ai tenté de le calmer, sans grand succés. Il a sauté sur ses pieds et s'est mis à courir.

-N...non ! Attends Corwin ! Reviens là !

Rien à faire, le minimoy s'est élancé en direction de la Forêt en hurlant.

-Rhaaaaaaaaa ! Mais comment un gosse avec de si petites jambes peut courir aussi vite ? CORWIN REVIENS !

-_Vite Thunia ! Il va dans la direction du Haut Commandement des Réprouvés !_

-Ho meeeeeeeeeeerdeeeeeeuuuuuuu ! CORWIN REVIENS J'TE DIS !

Je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable de cavaler aussi vite. La forêt devenait de plus en plus dense, je me prenais les pieds dans les racines et les ronces me laceraient la peau. Qui a dit que les promenades en forêt c'est bon pour la santé ? Je lui règlerais bien son compte à cet abruti là..

Au bout d'un petit moment Corwin a finit par ralentir et je me suis littéralement jetée sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. A coté de moi, l'équipe de Rugby de Lune-D'argent ne fait pas le poids.

-Hiiii ! Ne me touche pas ! Au secours !

-Tais..toi...Corwin...et...laisse moi...parler, articulais je le souffle court. Tu..croyais vraiment que j'allais te larguer...chez...les Réprouvés ? Apprends à..te servir...de ta cervelle...mon p'tit gars...hurf...mes poumons vont exploser...hurg...

Soudain...

Une boule de feu s'est matérialisée et m'a foncée dessus. Tout se passait comme au ralenti, jusqu'à que la voix aiguë de Bizkin ne me vrille les tympans.

_-THUNIA BAISSE TOI !_

J'ai plongé au sol avec Corwin, m'égratignant le menton au passage. On a roulé sur le côté et... on s'est planqué derrière un buisson.

No comment. Je suis peut être paladin, mais je tiens à la vie. Un peu. Quand même. Et pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant les boules de feux ça fait mal.

Comment ça se fait qu'on vient de passer du mode ''la vie est cool, on s'fait une p'tite ballade en Forêt des Pins d'Argent'' à '' mais qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit'' ? Le cours de mon existence a vraiment un gros problème d'instabilité. Et NON la vie n'est PAS un long fleuve tranquille.

Les boules de feux ont commencés à pleuvoir de toutes parts, j'ai vu deux Worgens sortir des fourrés et se jeter sur des Necro-Traqueurs qui précédaient un mage mort vivant.

Les Worgens, une fille et un garçon, se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau : le même pelage sombre et les même tâches blanches sur le front. Ce qui m'amena à penser qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux. Remarquable déduction ! Des flammes magiques recouvraient la main de la fille, donc c'était elle la pyromane, magicienne spécialisée flammes. A éviter donc.

Le garçon était vêtu d'une cote de maille et avait deux épée courtes à la ceinture. Néanmoins, il ne les dégaina pas, préférant utiliser ses griffes. Les tripes du mage volèrent et un des Nécro-Traqueurs manqua d'avoir la cervelle réduite en bouillie.

Je compris alors que si les Worgens ne nous avaient pas attaqués, c'est qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas notre présence. Profitons en pour nous casser discretos... D'autant que les Morts vivants étaient en train de se faire massacrer.

Je marchais donc, courbée, Corwin sur mes épaules, façon Rogue en Fufu. Ca avait l'air de marcher, eut être bien que j'ai raté ma vocation et que j'aurais du faire Rogue quand je serais grande. D 'ailleurs j'aime bien les Rogues, et puis personne leur fait la morale quand il se barrent du champ de bataille..

-Et toi là bas, t'es qui ?!

Personne.

Je hais ma vie.

Je me retournais pour faire face à mes agresseurs, et je leur montrais Corwin, qui sujet au trop plein d'émotion, s'était évanoui.

-Écoutez les gars, je me fiche de ce que vous me ferez, mais lui il est humain. Alors coursez moi et déchiquetez moi si ça vous amuse, mais ne lui faites pas de mal.

Haussement de sourcil de la part de la fille, ricanement/grondement/claquement de dents/truc flippant de la part du mec qui s'approche lentement de moi.

-Un elfe de sang qui protège un humain ?

-Je m'en fiche qu'il soit humain, Orc ou Pandaren, ce que je veux c'est qu'il ne lui arrive rien, dis je en cherchant des yeux le meilleur moyen de m'enfuir dès que Corwin serait en sécurité.

La fille s'est approchée de moi et a tendu les bras, j'ai laissé glisser Corwin et elle l'a rattrapé. J'ai crains un moment que ses griffes ne le charcutent, mais elle a réussi avec brio à ne pas le lacérer.

A l'instant même où il atterrissait, j'ai senti le danger.

Par pur réflexe, je me suis jetée sur le coté, alors que les griffes du Worgen sifflaient dans l'air. J'ai percuté un tronc d'arbre et le temps que je me relève, il était déjà sur moi. Ses griffes se sont plantées dans l'arbre, à l'endroit exact où je m'étais trouvée. Je ne dus ma survie qu'à Bizkin, que j'avais totalement oublié, qui nous téléporta in-extremis quelques mètres plus loin. Pour une fois j'atterris sur mes pieds quand je vis Corwin se débattre dans les bras de la Worgen en hurlant.

-Calme toi, le môme !

-LACHEZ MOI ! THUNIA ! THUNIA !

Profitant de cet instant de distraction, le Worgen me rattrapa et réussit à me donner un grand coup de patte dans le ventre. Quatre griffes acérées me transpercèrent la peau. Même si ce n'était pas tellement profond, ça faisait mal.

-Vas y, frangin! Fais lui la peau , ricana la Worgen avant de se mettre à glapir de douleur.

Corwin venait de la mordre jusqu'au sang. En se débattant, il hurla :

-THUNIA ! COURS !

-Sale gosse ! Si t'étais pas humain, je t'aurais déjà...

-VA T'EN THUNIA ! JE VEUX PAS QU'ILS TE TUENTT !

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai attrapé Bizkin et j'ai couru comme une dératée. J'ai entendu le gars hurler de rage et se lancer à ma poursuite, mais j'étais déjà loin.

J'ai encore couru un moment avant de m'arrêter, complètement essoufflée et je me suis affalée dans l'herbe.

-Hurf...Hurf...j'ai...hu...jamais...hurrrh...jamai s...hanf...hanf...autant..couru de toute...ma vie...hanrr...

_-On...on les a semé..._

-Tu veux bien me transmettre leurs pensées, je veux savoir ce qu'ils vont faire de Corwin...

-_'OK, je te transmet ce qui se passe dans la tête de la fille...'_

_-Onyx, demande à ton frère d'emmener le gosse chez Shémi. Nous le renverrons à Hurlevent quand nous aurons fini avec cette escouade. Toi, vas en vitesse nettoyer cette blessure on sait jamais avec la Peste des Réprouvés qui se repends dans l'air. _

_-Oui monsieur Crowley...Mais que faisons nous de l'Elfe de -arrête de bouger sale môme- l'Elfe de sang?_

_-Je vais demander à Ivar d'envoyer des éclaireurs. _

_-Bien Chef!_

Super, ce cinglé de Crowley va envoyer ses chiens chiens à mes trousses...

-Bon, je ...suis... déjà rassurée sur ce point...là...on ferrait bien...de se remettre en...route...attends un peu, pourquoi tu ne me téléportes pas ?

_-Ho c'est vrai. C'est parti pour le Haut Commandement Réprouvé !_

-T'AURAIS PAS PU LE FAIRE AVANT !

_**SWOOOOOOOOOOUCH !**_

Cette fois là j'ai atterri sur les fesses, c'est bon de retrouver ses vieilles habitudes ! Autour de moi, des Réprouvés s'affairaient entre les tentes, certains portant des blessés (ou des morts, difficile à dire), d'autres des fioles aux contenus douteux. Plus loin, sur l'estrade qui surplombait le tout, j'aperçus une silhouette féminine qui devait être celle de Sylvanas.

Je m'apprêtais donc à me présenter à elle quand je marchais malencontreusement sur la queue de Bizkin, qui s'enflamma aussitôt.

-AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏE !BIZKIIIIINNN !

_-Désolé Thunia ! Réflexe d'auto défense démoniaque !_

-METS LE TOI LA OU JE PENSE TON REFLEXE ! AAAAAAAAÏE ! hurlais je en sautant à cloche pied.

Tentant d'éteindre le feu qui brûlait ma chaussure, je roulais sur le sol, percutais une caisse remplie de fioles d'expériences qui se brisèrent avec fracas et je m'étalais par terre avant de me rendre compte qu'on m'observait.

-Qui est cet énergumène ? demanda une voix féminine aux accents froids et métalliques.

Bizkin eut la bonne idée de téléporter de l'eau sur mon pied. Je relevais la tête et vit Sylvanas Coursevent, tout de noir vêtue, ses deux pastèques fidèles à leur poste, qui m'observait ramper au sol avec un air hautain.

Super, je viens de m'écraser par terre sous les yeux de Miss-Wonderbra-de-guerre. La honte.

Mais je commence à m'y habituer ceci dit.

**Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeer ! Please my heu...adorés lectors ?**


	5. Il faut sauver le soldat Thunia!

**Coucou mes lecteurs !**

**Ce chapitre est le dernier avant les vacances...**

**Enfin je dis ça, mais j'ai déjà écrit pleins de lignes pour le suivant, alors à voir. J'espère pouvoir gérer aussi bien mes fics que mes études, mais franchement j'en doute.**

**Je suis pas très autonome en fait.**

**Dire que l'année prochaine je suis en internat.**

**Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire !**

**Et sinon, ma mère a interrompue mon abonnement à WoW pour que je me concentre plus sur mes études. Je vais mourir. Ho et si vous êtes subtil et intuitif, vous pourrez voir le prochain paring secondaire. Secondaire hein ? Thunia ne vas pas trouver l'amour avant longtemps...**

**Bon et sinon, j'ai des vues aux États Unis, en Angleterre et en Algérie...J'adorerais recevoir des reviews de l'étranger...**

**Et sinon, quel est votre O.C préféré ? Thunia ? Mérissa (arrrgh) ou Belore ?**

**Je me bidonnais comme une malade quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre et j'espère que vous rirez autant que moi. Franchement, je crois bien que c'est mon préféré de tous. Et vous ?**

**Rien ne m'appartient, sauf deux ou trois trucs, une intrigue principale, une O.C au Karma de m... et les blagues pas très subtiles...**

* * *

_On ne s'ennuie pas quand on a des ennuis_

**Anatole France**

Il faut sauver le soldat Thunia !

Ou

Infiltrer la Septième Légion et piquer leur plans ? Fingers in the nose !

A Lune-D'argent, le soleil était haut et les petits oiseaux chantaient gaiement, en construisant leurs nids. Ils batifolaient joyeusement au dessus du palais de Lune-D'argent, portés par une légère brise printanière. Le soleil illuminait la ville de sa lueur bénie et des elfes de sang se baladaient tranquillement le long du ruisseau gazouillant.

Lorthermar savoura son bonheur intense. Il ne savait pas que très bientôt l'apocalypse se déchaînerait..

Il ne s'en doutait absolument pas car son esprit était là ou se trouvait les oiseaux, dans la stratosphère..

Thunia Ambrelune était partie. Loin. Très loin, chez les Worgens. Elle n'allait plus revenir et il était enfin débarrassé d'elle.

Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de passées, il avait regretté d'avoir embauché cette incapable. Rien ne pouvait plus entacher la plénitude qui émanait de lui...

Sauf peut être Sylvanas qui venait de débarquer dans la pièce via un portail magique, l'écume aux lèvres et le regard furieux-je-t'atomise-et-je-te-découpe-en-rondelles .

Elle fondit sur lui comme un rapace avant que Lorthermar n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-VOUS ! LORTHERMAR ! ESPECE DE... ! J'EXIGE DES EXPLIQUATIONS !

-Heu...mais.. de quoi s'agit il ? Dame Coursevent, demanda t-il tout contrit.

-LA BLONDASSE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ ENVOYEE EST UNE VERITABLE CATASTROPHE AMBULANTE ! EN QUATRE JOURS, ELLE A FAIT EXPLOSER LA TENTE DES APHOTICAIRES, ELLE A FAIT RATER DEUX MISSIONS ET A CAUSE D'ELLE CROWLEY ET SES SALES CHIENS ONT ENCORE GAGNES DU TERRAIN ! JE VOUS HAIS!

-Mais...heu...je...

-LA FERME ! OU JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VOUS DONNE EN PATURE AUX EXPERIENCES DE MES APHOTICAIRES !

-...

Lothermar, perdant définitivement sa dignité, se fit tout petit. Sylvanas compta jusqu'à dix, inspirant-expirant pour évacuer la colère, puis elle se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, pestant contre Lorthermar.

-Je veux que vous m'envoyez trois autres soldats qui ont intérêt à être compétents !

-Mais heu...

-La. Ferme.

-...Oui madame...

-Quelle unité avez-vous en service ?

-heu...Il y a bien l'unité d'Anya Dansevent mais...

Si Lorthermar n'était pas aussi occupé à chercher la sortie de secours la plus proche, il aurait pu voir le visage de Sylvanas changer en l'espace d'un instant. Mais très vite elle se reprit et annonça d'une voix décidée :

-Envoyez la moi.

-Mais, en fait...on a besoin d'elle pour lutter contre les Déshérités et...

-J'ai dit ''envoyez la moi'', répéta la Dame noire d'un ton absolument terrifiant. Vous êtes un Sindorei intelligent et courageux, plein d'honneurs et de vertus, je suis persuadée que vous tenez à votre vie. Contredisez-moi encore une fois et vous regretterez d'avoir vu le jour. Cette Thunia m'a fait définitivement perdre mon sang froid. Vous allez m'envoyer Anya Dansevent et son équipe. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui Madame..

* * *

-Bizkin ?

_-Ouais ?_

-Je crois qu'on est perdu.

_-Sans déc'..._

-Ha ça va, hein ! Je pouvais pas savoir que passer par le chemin de droite nous emmenerait direct aux Contreforts de l'Autebrande !

_-Je crois que les Apothicaires nous ont refilé une carte falsifiée..._

-Ils sont rancuniers ces Apo'!

_-T'as détruit en quinze secondes le fruit d'environ quinze ans de recherches, tu croyais quoi?Qu'ils allaient te faire un câlin ? Je suis même étonné qu'ils ne t'aient pas balancée dans la cage aux Glisseuses._

-C'est pas l'envie qui leur en manquait mais je les ai entendu dire que j'allais leur donner mal au bide.

_-...Ceci dit, te condamner à errer dans une forêt pleine de Worgens psychopathes c'est pas franchement mieux !_

-Je hais les Réprouvés.

_-Et ils te le rendent bien._

-J'aime pas Sylvanas non plus.

_-Jalouse, va !_

-Pas du tout ! D'ailleurs pourquoi cette _Biiiip_ rembourre t-elle son soutif avec des pastèques ? Et c'est quoi c'te manie de se trimbaler en bikini ! Bordel c'est une mort vivante ! Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit aussi bien conservée ?

_-Sois pas aussi envieuse, Thunia. C'est pas joli-joli. Et puis tu es plutôt mignonne dans ton genre._

-Épargne moi tes sarcasmes.

_-Je ne plaisante pas !_

-Bizkin, je suis moche. Pour un humain, ou en tout cas un non-elfe, je suis peut-être mignonne. Mais moi je viens d'un monde où tout le monde est beau, un monde où même les êtres détestables, comme Mérissa, irradient par leur beauté. Moi, pour une elfe de sang, j'ai les traits trop grossiers et surtout pas la classe. Même au bac à sable, c'était moi la mocheté. Une fois, il y a même une Sindorei qui a demandé à ma mère si j'étais malade ou si j'étais d'ascendance troll !Combien crois tu que j'ai eu de petits copains ? Je les fais tous fuir !

_-Crois moi Thunia, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent._

-Merci c'est gentil...

_-Je suis sincère, tu es absolument stupide, hypocrite, geignarde, ton humour est détestable et tu as une capacité hallucinante à t'attirer des ennuis et à lâcher des bêtises grosses comme Orgrimmar, mais tu as vraiment des tonnes de qualités._

-Et toi tu es super énervant et mégalo, mais je ne t'échangerais contre rien au monde !

_-Ho ! c'est trop mignon !_

-Bon allez, le quart d'heure émotion est terminé. Faut qu'on retrouve le chemin !

_-Ouais, baah, moi je suis totalement paumé. Et puis en quoi elle consistait cette mission ?_

-Une histoire de septième légion que je devais anéantir, un truc comme ça.

_-...QUOI ?_

-Bizkin ?

_-Thunia, la septième légion c'est une troupe d'élite de l'Alliance envoyée ici dans le but de massacrer Réprouvés et Hordeux. Ils sont entraînés à l'art du combat et ils sont capables de te tailler en pièces une Abomination avec le petit orteil et ces espèces de _Biiiip_ d'apos t'envoient te battre contre EUX !_

-...Finalement j'aurais préféré la cage aux Glisseuses...

_-On va tous mourir._

-Bienvenue dans ma vie !

* * *

Le campement de la septième Légion était envahi de gnomes, d'elfes de la nuit, d'humains, de Hauts elfes et de nains, tous vêtus d'une armure de cuir et de maille, leurs armes à portée de main. Bizkin a raison. Je vais vraiment mourir.

-_On fait quoi ? d_emanda Bizkin.

-J'en sais strictement rien. Attends une seconde... Regarde là bas !

Une Haute elfe s'était éloignée du campement et se rapprochait de moi. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne me remarqua même pas.

-J'ai une idée...

-_J'le sens pas..._

Je jailli des fourrés et m'écriais :

-Hé blondie ! T'es née comme ça ou un Tauren t'a piétiné la face ?

(C'est fou le talent que j'ai pour insulter les gens moi...)

-Sale Elfe de Sang ! Honte à toi et ton peuple de traîtres, rugit elle en dégainant ses deux dagues. L'Alliance vous tuera tous, misérables !

J'évitais le coup et m'écartais in-extremis avant que sa dague ne me crève un œil. Je sortis mon épée de son fourreau et je commençais à frapper, priant la Lumière pour que sa colère la déconcentre.

-T'es née dans un Puits de Magie corrompu ? Vu ta tête ça m'étonnerait pas !

-Sale catin de la Horde ! COMMENT OSES TU !

-Houla ! Je suis censée avoir peur ? En plus d'être moche elle est vulgaire la blondie !

(Je suis vraiment une méchante moi quand je m'y mets. Bon, maintenant, la seconde partie de mon plan génial : courir.)

J'ai piqué un sprint, laissant l'Haute Elfe en plan et enragée. Elle s'est lancée à ma poursuite, exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Cette idiote allait tomber dans mon piège la tête la première. Muwhahahaha...Sauf que l'instant d'après, c'est moi qui suis tombée tête la première par terre. Et ça c'était pas au programme de mon plan génialissime...

Je me suis éclatée la lèvre inférieure sur la pierre et j'ai senti mon nez craquer. Quelle vie de m... !

_« LANGUAGE ! »_

_-_TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE C'EST LE MOMENT ? hurlais je paniquée, alors que la Haute Elfe se jetait sur moi pour me découper en rondelles. AIDE MOI !

Bizarrement je ne me souvient pas vraiment comment les événements se sont enchaînés. Je crois que le coup m'avait un peu sonnée. Mais j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de rouler sur le coté pour éviter sa dague et quand je me suis relevée en titubant, le haut de mon crâne a violemment percuté le menton de l'Elfe, qui a trébuché. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps d'amortir le choc avec ses mains et elle s'est complètement assommée sur le bitume.

…

Je viens de me débarrasser d'une membre de la Septième Légion de la manière la plus stupide qu'il soit.

Je suis géniale.

Maintenant la troisième partie de mon plan.

Je l'ai secoué un peu pour vérifier qu'elle était bien dans les vapes et je l'ai déshabillée.

_-Thunia ? Qu'est ce-que tu fiches ?_

_-_Elle fait à peu près la même taille que moi, et elle est blonde aussi...ça devrait le faire. Les Haut Elfes et les Elfes de Sang se ressemblent pareil, faut juste que je garde la tête baissée pour pas que l'on voit mes yeux verts...

Je l'ai cachée dans un buisson, puis je me suis mise en marche avec l'air le plus décontracté possible.

-Bizkin ? T'es où ?

« _Dans ta tête. Je suis pas sûr que les légionnaires soient habitués aux démons. »_

Pas bête.

Heureusement que je suis une vraie polyglotte : ma mère a toujours voulu que je sois trilingue. Au minimum. Je maîtrise le Commun aussi bien que ma langue natale, le Thallassien, je parle assez bien l'Orc, et j'arrive à tenir une conversation en Troll. Au fil des ans, je me suis spécialisée dans les langues de l'Alliance et je suis capable de me faire comprendre par quasiment toutes les races qui la composent. Bizarrement, j'ai toujours eu des facilités avec leurs langues, bien plus que celles de la Horde. Il m'arrive souvent de me parler à moi même en Commun ou en Troll. Du coup ça devrait pas être trop compliqué et je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller dans un campement de l'Alliance.

-Jade ! appela une gnome, tu saignes dis donc ! Tu t'es battue ?

Je mis deux secondes à réaliser que la dénommée Jade c'était moi. Je me retournais vers la gnome, mais à peine pour ne pas dévoiler mes yeux, et je lui dis d'un ton enjoué :

-Ho non ! J'ai juste glissé sur une des dalles de pierre !

-Ha ha ! Et au fait, mot de passe ! Je sais bien que c'est idiot, je te reconnaîtrais entre mille, mais c'est la procédure hein !

…

Et mer...credi. Viiite ! Un truc ! Un truc ! Truc !

« _J'aime la choucroute au chocolat ! »_

-J'aime la choucroute au chocolat !...hein ?

-Oui c'est ça ! C'est bon tu peux passer !

…

J'y crois pas. Comment t'as fait Bizkin ?

« _Lu dans ses pensés »_

C'est elle qui a choisi le mot de passe ?

_« Ouais... »_

Ha. Les gnomes...Ils m'épateront toujours !

Bon allez, c'est parti. Je m'approche du groupe de Légionnaires. Très pris par leur conversation, ils ne remarquent pas tout de suite mon arrivée. Je détecte un humain, homme grand et fort qui se tient au centre et qui donne l'impression d'être le chef. Ce sera lui ma première cible...

_« Houla Thunia fais gaffe à ta peau. »_

T'inquiète ma poule, tout roule !

-Heu...chef, vous pouvez venir voir une minute s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr Jade, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il a l'air plutôt sympathique ce gars. Sourire de beau gosse, des yeux clairs et un teint de pêche. Mais je ne me fait pas d'illusions : dés qu'il s'apercevra que je ne suis pas Jade, il sera nettement moins sympa.

Il m'entraîne derrière les tentes et c'est moi qui flippe : qui sait si le gentil monsieur n'a pas de très vilaines intentions ?

-Alors, qui a t il ?

-Heu...je...bah...heu en fait Chef, je...

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles ''Chef'' en privé Jade ?

-Heu...Bah.. depuis quand je ne t'appelle pas ''Chef'' en privé ?

-Depuis que nous sommes amants ma chère.

Arrgghhhh...

-Ho oui, bien sur. J'ai pris un coup sur la tête, désolée...

-Pas grave ma pupuce.

Re-arrgghhhh !

Attends là, je rêve ou ce mec a posé ses mains sur mes hanches ? NON MAIS POUR QUI IL SE PREND CE SALE PERVERS !

_« Thunia, c'est généralement ce que font les couples tu sais ? »_

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirgh...il est en train de me faire un câlin ! Je vais mourir !

_« Ho ça va ! Il t'a juste pris dans ses bras, tu vas pas en faire tout un from... »_

J'ai pas entendu la fin de la phrase, car le pervers a caressé tendrement ma joue et a dangereusement rapproché son visage du mien. Non...Non...NOOON !NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

_« Oups...Là par contre... »_

Il...IL EST ENTRAIN DE ME ROULER UNE PELLE !

_« Thunia ! _»

Le pervers numéro un tente de glisser ses main sous mon haut, c'est qu'il voudrait me tripoter l'animal ! NON MAIS TU TE CROIS OU ABRUTI ?!

_« Thunia calme toi ! _»

_**CHBOUME **_! fit mon poing en percutant son menton.

Il tomba raide assommé. Il ne bougeait plus. Je suis restée quelques secondes complètement hébétée.

Cet abruti d'humain m'a tripotée et m'a embrassée. Cet abruti d'humain m'a tripotée et m'a embrassé abruti d'humain m'a tripotée et m'a embrassée. Cet abruti d'humain m'a tripotée et m'a embrassée. Cet abruti d'humain m'a tripotée et m'a embrassée. Cet abruti d'humain m'a tripotée et m'a embrassée...

_« Heu... Thunia c'est bon il t'a pas violée non plus... »_

Tais toi Bizkin, tu peux pas comprendre. Cet abruti d'humain m'a tripotée et m'a embrassée. Cet abruti d'humain m'a tripotée et m'a embrassée.

_« Oh mais oh ! Thuniiiaaaa c'est bon ! »_

Tu comprends pas...C'est la première fois que j'embrasse un mec...

_« Sérieux ? T'as jamais été en couple ? »_

Si.

_« Mais tu m'as dit que... »_

J'ai déjà aimée une fille.

_« Ha bon ? »_

Un problème avec les bisexuelles ?

_« Je m'en tape. De toute façon les démons, tout comme vous, n'avons pas la même vision des relations entre individus. Ce genre de notion nous passe par dessus la tête »_

Ha ok.

_« Mais dans tes fantasmes, y'a que des hommes ! »_

Tu fouilles souvent dans mes fantasmes toi ? demandais je, ulcérée, en tirant le bonhomme par les pieds pour le planquer, lui aussi, dans un buisson

_« Faut bien s'accorder de petits plaisirs de temps en temps...mais c'est pas la question... »_

Non, je ne suis plus intéressée par les filles. Ma dernière, et unique, histoire d'amour avec une fille c'est assez mal terminée. Pas envie d'en parler. Maintenant je me concentre uniquement sur la gente masculine !

_« Ouais ben, vu comme tu réagis quand un garçon t'embrasse...Et sinon comment tu comptes mener à bien ta mission ? »_

Bonne question. Je fais au feeling. En fait j'ai pas tellement envie de les anéantir ces gugus...

Je me suis élancée à travers le campement, le parcourant de long en large, avant de tomber sur un elfe de la nuit qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, accompagné d'un énorme fauve. Fauve qui visiblement n'était pas sensible à mon charme, car il se mit à grogner à mon approche.

-Houlà ! Sindar ! Du calme ! Ce n'est que Dame Jade !

Vu qu'il m'appelait ''Dame'' j'en déduisis que j'étais d'un grade hiérarchique plus élevé que le sien. Parfait.

-Soldat, au rapport ! ordonnais je de ma voix la plus assurée.

-Oui Dame Jade ! Soldat Maedhros ! Rien à signaler ma Dame !

-Parfait, et maintenant accompagne moi derrière un bosquet.

-Heu ? Quoi ?

-Viens avec moi.

_« Heu Thunia t'es pas très subtile là... »_

-Mais heu...Dame Jade, vous savez bien qu'on a pas le droit de faire ce genre de choses avec les membres de la Legion et puis il y a Melian... Je sais que j'ai un charme fou, mais tout de même je ne peux pas...

Rhaaa ! C'est pas vrai ! Encore plus prude qu'un Paladin celui là !

-Viens. Tout. De. Suite. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire quoique ce soit avec toi, c'est compris ?

-Heu oui, désolé...

-Et dit à ton fauve de rester là.

-Allez Sindar reste. Dame Jade ne me fera aucun mal, voyons ! Qu'est ce que tu as à grogner comme ça ?

Visiblement, l'animal est beaucoup plus intelligent que le maître... Je l'emmenais à l'écart des autres et dès que nous fûmes assez loin je me retournais violemment et lui assénait un magnifique uppercut qui l'envoya direct dans les pommes. Dis donc j'suis trop forte moi !

Je retournais dans le campement, sifflotant de manière plus ou moins naturelle et arrivait à la tente principale. Elle était entourée de sorts arcaniques, et même si je ne suis pas une pro, je devinais qu'il s'agissait de sorts d'isolation sonore. C'était probablement la tente des officiers.

Je pénétrais à l'intérieur et me retrouvais face à un homme grand et fort, avec des abdos en béton armé. Tellement grand qu'il aurait fallu que je lève la tête pour voir son visage, ce que je me gardais bien de faire. Vraiment impressionnants ses biscotos sous son armure de cuir.

-Bonsoir Jade.

-B...Bonsoir...heu (un rapide coup d'œil à son insigne m'appris son grade)..Bonsoir Commandant.

Un silence me répondit. Je le sentais pas. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais eu affaire qu'à des abrutis, mais j'avais la désagréable sensation que ce gus n'en était pas un.

-Aurais tu oublié ce que je t'ai appris ? demanda t il soudainement.

-D..De quoi mon Commandant ?

-Qu'il faut toujours observer son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Et savoir déchiffrer ce qu'on y lit.

-Heu...oui mon Commandant, je m'en souviendrais...

-Regarde moi dans les yeux, Jade.

Je sentis la panique qui montait en moi. Trouver quelque chose vite ! Bizkin ! Une idée !

Bizkin ?

Biiizkin ?

Disparu, envolé, plus là. Les isolations magiques. Je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte ! Elles bloquent aussi l'accès aux formes de magies démoniaques !Zut ! De zut !

-En fait Commandant, j'avais juste besoin de regarder les documents concernant la stratégie... Et heu...ça vous dérange pas ?

-Jade. C'est un ordre que je t'ai donné. Regarde moi.

-Heu non, désolée, ça va pas être possible. Infection oculaire.

Sensible mouvement de l'homme, qui se rapproche de quelques millimètres de la table où sont posés les documents...et ses deux épées doubles. Il sait. Et il va me tuer.

-Regarde moi.

Je n'ai pas plus réfléchi et je me suis élancée vers la sortie. Trop tard. Il m'a saisi par le poignet et m'a tordu le bras. J'ai crié, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un m'entende, avant de me rappeler qu'il y avait des isolations magiques.

-Inutile ma petite, personne ne peut t'entendre. Je crois qu'on va avoir une petite conversation toi et moi.

Il m'a retournée violemment, m'agrippant toujours par le poignet et a relevé mon menton avec force. Malgré mon heaume de cuir sur le crâne, je savais qu'on voyait très clairement mes yeux vert fluo.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me décapite sur le champ, mais non. Il m'a jetée par terre et j'ai atterri sur le coccyx, le fourbe !

-J'aime bien les gens audacieux, mais là ça relève de l'inconscience, elfe de sang ! me dit il avec un sourire insondable aux lèvres.

Je tentais de me relever, mais la lame d'une des épées doubles a jailli à quelque centimètre de mon front.

-Je te déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit, ma petite.

-Libérez moi, suppliais je.

-Navré, vraiment, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Qu'as tu fait de Jade ? J'espère pour toi qu'elle est vivante...

La lame a frôlé ma peau entre mes yeux et une goutte de sang a glissé le long de mon nez.

-Je...Je l'ai assommée et traînée derrière un buisson. Elle...elle est vivante, vous pouvez me croire... J'ai...J'ai jamais tué personne... Enfin si...mais...pas de sang froid je veux dire...Me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plaît...

-On verra ça, peut être si tu te montres coopérative. Qui t'as envoyée ici ? demanda t il en faisant glisser sa lame sur ma gorge.

-D...Dame Sylvanas.

-Dans quel but ?

-A..A la base, je devais tous vous tuer...mais je me suis dit que...ce serait moins dangereux et abominable de piquer vos plans de bataille...Je suis plutôt du genre pacifiste moi...

-Je vois. Quels sont les plans des Réprouvés ?

-Je...J'en sais rien, mentis je.

Je ne savais pas grand chose en fait. Si ce n'est qu'ils prévoyaient une attaque massive contre un camp Worgens dans trois jours et que ce serait une diversion qui dissimulerait autre chose. Mais ils avaient refusé de me dire quoi, sous prétexte que c'était top secret.

-Ne me mens pas, gronda t il d'un air absolument terrifiant.

Son épée s'était plantée dans ma main, me clouant au sol. Une douleur fulgurante a envahi mon bras. Ce con avait du m'entailler un ligament ! J'avais mal, très mal. Mais à coté de ce que Mérissa m'avait fait endurer c'était de la gnognotte.

-Je répète : quels sont les plans des Réprouvés ?

-Tu peux t'brosser Martine !

Le commandant, sans se départir de son sourire, a remué la lame dans la plaie. J'ai gémi de douleur mais j'ai tenu bon. Hors de question que je dise quoique ce soit. Je l'ai fixé dans les yeux. Tu peux me faire souffrir autant que tu veux, tête d'ogre, mais tu ne me feras pas craquer.

-Amusant.. Tu refuses de trahir la Horde ? Pourtant ils t'ont envoyée à la mort, ils t'ont abandonnée. Comment peux tu vouloir leur rester fidèle ? Tu n'as pas compris qu'ils te considéraient comme de la chair à canon ?

Malgré la douleur, j'ai trouvé le moyen de sourire à cet homme.

-Bien essayé ! Je suppose que ça doit en ébranler plus d'un, mais pour moi rien de nouveau, je le sais déjà. Ils m'ont envoyés ici pour se débarrasser de moi.

Il a retiré la lame d'un coup sec, m'arrachant un cri de souffrance. Après m'avoir observé un instant, il m'a saisi par les cheveux et m'a explosé le menton contre la table. Pile là où je m'étais ouvert contre la dalle de pierre. Ce mec est un grand sadique !

Je pouvais sentir son souffle à coté de moi. J'avais terriblement peur.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi t'entêter à te taire ?

Il a relevé mon visage pour que je sois face à lui et je n'ai pas baissé le regard.

Si je dois mourir, ce sera en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pas une chochotte la fille !

-Parce que je suis pas la dernière des idiotes et que je sais parfaitement que je ne sortirais pas vivante de ce campement. Je n'ai aucune chance de survivre, alors autant être contrariante. Vous ne gagnerez rien à me torturer, achevez moi.

-C'est vrai tu vas mourir. Et ce trèèèèès douloureusement crois moi.

-Naaaan, ça va salir le tapis et le sang c'est un calvaire à nettoyer ! Ayez un peu de considération pour les femmes de ménage !

-Vraiment amusant, même face à ta mort imminente tu trouves le moyen de faire de l'humour.

Il m'a fait chuter. Il s'est accroupi à coté de moi et j'ai vu luire la lame d'un poignard dans sa main.

-Très bien Elfe de Sang. J'admire ton courage et ta ténacité, mais tu comprendras que je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Mais comme j'apprécie ceux qui font preuve d'acharnement face au danger, je vais tuer sans te torturer.

-Trop aimable.

- Rien de personnel, crois moi, me dit il en saisissant à deux mains son arme.

Au moment où il a levé le poignard, j'ai eu une illumination. A coté de moi, il y avait le talisman répandant l'isolation magique.

-Et moi, je vais vous enlever toute chance d'avoir des gosses un jour, mais rien de personnel, croyez moi.

L'instant d'après, d'un magnifique coup de pied lobe je détruisis définitivement ses bijoux de famille et, tandis qu'il gémissait de douleur (ça lui apprendra!) je brisais le talisman.

-BIZKIN !

Aussitôt, il apparut devant moi. Il avait l'air complètement affolé.

_-THUNIA ! TOUT VA BIEN ? J'AI EU TELLEMET PEUR QU'IL T'AI.._

Il s'est figé en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il a regardé alternativement ma blessure, le commandant, ma blessure, le commandant...

_-Vous avez fait du mal à ma maîtresse ! _gronda t il d'une voix étrangement grave.

-Bizkin, demandais je prudemment en voyant ses yeux opalins virer au rouge ardent.

Des soldats entrèrent, alertés par la dissolution de la barrière magique. Ils n'auraient pas du.

_-Vous avez fait du mal à ma maîtresse..._

-Bizkin, s'il te plaît...

-_VOUS AVEZ FAIT DU MAL A MA MAITRESSE ! _rugit Bizkin en se métamorphosant.

Ses pattes s'allongèrent, son visage s'affina et ses griffes s'épaissirent. En quelques secondes, Bizkin s'était transformé en un magnifique fauve à cornes de diable, un pelage argenté recouvrait ses écailles et d'Énormes crocs dépassaient de sa gueule.

-_VOUS AVEZ FAIT DU MAL A MA MAITRESSE ET VOUS ALLEZ LE PAYER !_

Une gigantesque boule de feu a fusé de sa gueule. Les soldats eurent à peine le temps de ramasser leur chef et de se barrer en vitesse avant que la roquette ne leur arrive dessus. Quand même, je vis un elfe de la nuit courir en hurlant, le feu aux fesses. Au sens littéral. Trop fun !

J'eus la présence d'esprit de ramasser les documents avant que les flammes ne les dévorent.

-_Monte ! _

Je grimpais à califourchon sur le dos de Bizkin et il s'élança, larguant des boules de feu vers tous ceux qui faisaient mîne de s'approcher d'un peu trop près. En quelques minutes toutes les tentes avaient pris feu. Leur tente de ravitaillement était en cendre et j'avais piqué leurs plan mais tous les soldats avaient pu sortir à temps.

Finalement j'avais réussi à ne pas les anéantir, même si je les avais sérieusement handicapés, surtout le commandant héhéhé...

Une fois très très loin du campement, je suis descendue de Bizkin et j'ai enlevé l'armure de cuir.

-C'était génial Bizkin ! Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie ! T'es le meilleur ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te transformer !

_-Seulement pour les cas d'urgence, ou quand je perds le contrôle. Mais je peux aussi faire ça :_

Comme par enchantement, mon armure de plates est apparue. Pendant que je l'enfilais, Bizkin a ouvert un portail magique relié au camp Réprouvé. La joviale et aimable Sylvanas se tenait dans l'encadrement.

-As tu accompli ta mission ?demanda t elle d'un ton sec.

-Pas exactement. En fait j'ai piqué leurs documents de guerre et Bizkin a mis le feu au campement.

Elle m'a jeté un regard glacial qui m'a fait fré .

-Et c'est tout ?

-Heu...j'ai rendu leur commandant impuissant. Ca compte ?

-C'est pas mal. Ton démon vient de me transmettre ce qui s'est passé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses preuve d'autant de courage face à l'ennemi...ou alors c'est de la pure bêtise. Passe moi les documents.

Je lui ai donné puis je lui ai demandé avec un air de chien battu abandonné sur le bord de la route un soir de noël :

-Je peux passer par le portail moi aussi ? Il y a plus de douze kilomètres à faire...

La Dame Noire m'a fixée avec un regard dédaigneux et m'a tourné le dos, désactivant le portail magique. Super, j'ai plus qu'à me mettre en route...

-Elle est là ! CHOPEZ LA ! couina une petite voix de gnome.

Ho m...isére... il sont à mes trousses ! La gnomette, Maedhros, son tigre, Jade, son amant pervers et le commandant.

-Ho mer...lan.

-Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir, Elfe de Sang, siffla le commandant (je remarquais qu'il marchait difficilement héhé...,)

-_J'ai épuisé toutes mes forces ! Enfuis toi Thunia !_

**-**Heu...

Trop tard, j'étais encerclée. Les sorts fusèrent autour de moi. Je réussis à en éviter quelques uns, mais une boule de feu atteignit mon genou. Bizkin tenta vainement de maintenir Jade et la Gnome loin de moi. Rien n'y fit, au bout de quelques interminables secondes de combat, la Haute elfe lui planta sa dague dans l'abdomen et mon démon retourna au Néant Distordu.

A présent j'étais seule contre mes quatre ennemis. J'allais mourir. Mais avant, j'étais bien décidée à leur laisser à chacun un petit souvenir de moi. J'ai appliqué ma célèbre tactique de la castration sur Maedrhos et j'ai flanqué un splendide coup de boule à Jade. Son amant est arrivé derrière moi et m'a planté sa dague dans l'épaule. La gnomette et le commandant n'étaient pas en reste et j'avais énormément de mal à esquiver leurs attaques. J'allais mourir donc.

J'ai ressenti une vive douleur dans les côtes et j'ai commencé à voir trouble.

Des formes dansaient devant mes yeux, je n'arrivais plus à tenir mon épée. Je me suis écroulée au sol, définitivement vaincue. Je me sentais glisser dans un gouffre sans fond...

-C'est fini Elfe de Sang, tu t'es bien battue. Mais c'est la fin.

Le commandant a levé son arme, et j'ai fermé les yeux... j'ai attendu que la lame m'achève.

Rien. Nada.

J'ai ouvert un œil, puis le deuxième et j'ai essayé de zoomer mais finalement j'y ai renoncé.

Ça y est ? Je suis morte ?

Bizarre, bizarre. C'est pas si différent que d'être vivant.

-Chouette, je suis morte ! Je vais enfin être débarrasser de cette sale garce de Mérissa, marmonnais je.

-Merci bien pauvre larve. Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, gazouilla une voix enfantine et cruelle que je supportais depuis plus de vingt ans de ma vie.

J'ai refait une tentative et j'ai soulevé une paupière. Une elfe aux cheveux platine et aux traits félins, vêtue d'une tenue de cuir très seyante me fixait, son éternel sourire de renard sur les lèvres.

Ho non. Pas ça. Pitié. Pitié !

-Et...merde...

-Ça tu l'as dit...ricana Mérissa.

Léchant le sang qui dégoulinait de sa dague (je pouvais voir le corps du pervers affalé sur le sol, ses complices disparus) avec un air de pur psychopathe sur la figure, elle me fit son plus beau sourire de cinglé.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Laissez moi mourir. Sérieux.

* * *

**Alors...**

**Désolé **Anorienne** d'avoir castrée Maedhros ^^ et bon, dans ce chapitre il est un peu stupide, mais dans ta fic à toi, j'en suis une grande fan !**

**Merci **Shemi** pour ton commentaire. Profite du temps qu'il te reste avant la terrible épreuve !**

**Oui, Thunia est bi. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'homophobe parmi vous, parce que moi je suis à fond pour la cause homo ! Vivre les gay ! De toute façon, dans les couples secondaires, il y aura du Yaoi et du Yuri. Surtout du Yuri en fait. Je vous rassure, pour ceux ou celle qui ne sont pas fan vous pourrez lire l'histoire sans ^^être trop gêné. Sauf si vous être VRAIMENT homophobe, mais j'ose espérer que mes précieux lecteurs sont ouverts d'esprit. LES GAY SONT NOS AMIS ! VIVE LES HOMOSEXUELLES !**

**Hum...C'était mon instant de militante.**

**Le couple principal set hétéro, mais je ne dirais pas qui sera le prétendant de Thunia ^^**

**Ça gâcherait la surprise. D'autant qu'elle même va mètre un bon p'tit moment avant de s'en rendre compte héhé...**

**Sur ce, j'espère vous revoir bientôt !**

**Review ?**


	6. Bande annonce!

**Non ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais que c'est chiant, on se dit ''ça y est! Elle s'est bougée le popotin et on va avoir la suite!''... Et bien non, désolé, mais les événements se sont ligués contre moi et je n'avais plus aucune motivation...**

**Mais remercions **Annorienne** qui a réussi l'exploit de me remonter le moral ! Merci, merci, vraiment !**

**Et merci à **Shemi** qui a commenté elle aussi tout mes chapitres ^^**

**Oui bon bref.**

**j'ai commencé un super livre, ça s'appelle ''**Le feu de la Sor'cière**''. J'adore **Er'ril** et **Fandral** =D**

**Et **Rockingham** qui s'en prend plein la figure à chaque page ça me fait triper ^^ On dirait Thunia en mec (et en beaucoup plus salaud aussi)**

**Comment ça vous vous en foutez?**

**N'essayez même pas de passer mon blabla inutile en faisant défiler l'écran. j'ai jeté un sort à cette page Web. Si si...**

**Quiconque tentera de se soustraire à mon blabla inutile sera foudroyé par Avada Kadavra !**

**Oui bon j'arrête mes stupidités, ça commence à devenir lassant.**

**Et je tiens à dire une dernière chose:**

**J'ai plus quatre cents vues. Si des lecteurs fantômes qui ne laissent aucune trace d'eux d'habitudes pouvaient en laisser une cette fois si... je leur en serais très reconnaissante. Mais sinon, ce n'est pas grave ^^**

**Vous serez transformé en Lama Albinos par la téééééééééérible malédiction de ma fic!**

**Non je blague.**

**Je vous aime!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Découvrez la suite des aventures de Thunia...**

-MAIS POURQUOI CA M'ARRIVE A MOI ?!

**Il y aura**

** De l'action...**

_-Thunia ? J'ai un plan..._

-Ouais, moi aussi... ON S'CASSE !

**Du danger...**

-_Cours Thunia ! Cours !_

-Pas besoin de préciser, c'est ce que je fais majoritairement depuis le début de cette mission ! AAA L'AAAAAAIDEUUUUUU !

**De l'humour...toujours aussi naze...**

-Gallywix, est ce que par le plus grand des hasard VOUS NE SERIEZ PAS ENTRAIN DE ME TRIPOTER LA !

**Du délire...**

-Par le string d'Arugal !

**Encore...**

-C'est la mèèèèère Tauren qu'a perdu son chat, qui crie à Orgrimmarr qui c'est qui lui rendra !

-Tu veux mourir c'est ça ? Entre nous, y'a des manières moins douloureuses...

**Du...**

-_Thunia je t'aime !_

-T'as pris d'la Feuillerêve?

_-Non, j'ai un truc à te demander._

-J'me disais aussi...

**Délire...**

-ON VA TOUT FAIRE PETER !

-J'adore ce mec.

**De l'amour...**

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Ni pense même pas.

-Vas crever.

**Des révélations...**

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu ma chérie...Tu es la...

_**Coupure pub !**_

**Du suspens...**

-Par la Lumière, Belore qu'as tu fait ?

**Du rating M...**

-Gloups...C'est une blague ?

**De la souffrance...**

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

_-J'veux bien que tu sois désespérée par la perte de ton ours en peluche, mais le ralenti c'était peut être pas obligatoire, si ?_

**De la révolte !**

-(Sur un air de ''chauffeur si t'est champion) Varian, oui t'es foutu ! Le peeeeuple, le peeeuple...Varian oui t'est foutu, le peuple il est dans la rue ! BOUGE TON C...

-MAIS QUE QUELQUN VIRE CETTE ELFE DE SANG DE MON PALAIS !

**Des combats...**

-Qu'ils souffrent comme nous avons souffert et que la terre soit rouge de leur sang !

**De l'émotion...**

-Mère ?

**Thunia ferra son Come-Back...**

-C...Crowley ?

-En personne, ma petite. J'espère que tu cours vite, Elfe de Sang !

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Quand les examens seront finis...**

-Désolé de loin je t'ai prise pour un mec..._**BAM !**_

**C'est à dire...Dans longtemps (ou pas)...**

_-T'est sur que ça va marcher ?_

-T'inquiète, je gère la fougère !

_-N'empêche je suis pas sur que défier un Nain à un concoure de bière soit une excellente idée..._

**Soyez au rendez vous !**


	7. Quelques petites choses sur Jalil

**Mesdames, messieurs, mesdemoiselles...**

**Ceci n'est toujours pas un chapitre...**siffle de manière peu rassurée** mais c'est important pour la suite de l'intrigue.**

**Et ça me donne une escuse pour retarder encore plus le chapitre suivant U_U**

**Non, sérieusement il est bientôt fini de corriger, c'est cool.**

**Reponse au Review vite fait bien fait, il est 10h34, je suis fatiguée faut que j'aille me coucher.**

Anorienne: **Vivement que tu revienne de vacance et de ton stage lugubre, j'ai hâte de recommencer nos passionnantes discussions...**

Shemi:** Toujours au rendez vous, merci encore. J'espère que la suite te plaira encore et encore.**

Chaussange: **Merci de m'avoir remonté le moral pour le restant des vacances, ça fait plaisir qu'une de mes auteurs préférée de fanfiction laisse un commentaire positif sur mon histoire ^^**

**Voila, tout est dit. Bonne nuit à vous, moi je vais me coucher et j'ai la flemme de faire le disclaimer (d'ailleur je le fais jamais hum...) mais le coeur y est...**

* * *

_Larmes, de nouveau des larmes  
Unique réponse  
Impuissante devant cette vie  
Sublimement transcendante  
Avatar de femme préparée à l'infini._

* * *

**Quael'Thallass**

**Des années avant le début de cette histoire**

-Jalil ! Jalil ! Où es-tu bon sang ? Jalil !

La Haute Elfe releva son nez du livre dans lequel elle était plongée et fit face sa mère, Serena Ambrelune. Celle çi les fixait, elle et son ventre arrondi, avec condescendance. Invidia, la sœur de Jalil, se tenait en retrait et elle jeta à Jalil un regard haineux. Elerinna Ambrelune, la tante de Serena, une vieille femme Haute Elfe et doyenne de la famille avait pris place près de sa petite fille enceinte.

Par réflexe, Jalil agrippa les plis de sa robe, comme pour protéger son bébé.

-Que voulez-vous Mère ? Demanda-t-elle avec un respect peu convaincant.

Depuis le début de sa grossesse, les deux femmes n'éprouvaient plus qu'un profond mépris l'une pour l'autre. De toute la famille, seule Elerinna avait soutenue Jalil quand elle avait découvert qu'elle attendait un enfant.

-Nous avons retrouvé ton mari, il …

-Ce n'est pas mon mari, la coupa Jalil d'une voix glaciale.

L'ambiance, déjà tendue, devint encore plus pesante. Un duel de regards noirs s'établit entre la mère et la fille. La vieille femme y mit fin d'un raclement de gorge et toutes deux détournèrent les yeux. Serena choisit d'ignorer la remarque de Jalil et continua :

-Il est à la Taverne et il a encore fait un scandale. Une rixe avec un client à propos d'une fille je crois

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même de m'avoir choisi un ivrogne comme mari.

Les traits de Serena se crispèrent et derrière elle, Invidia s'étrangla d'indignation.

-Va le chercher Jalil. Vos dettes s'accumulent et l'honneur de la famille Ambrelune commence à en pâtir.

Cette fois, ce fût Jalil qui s'étrangla mais de rage. Elle se leva brusquement et fit face à sa mère, qui ne broncha pas.

- L'honneur de la famille? Mais de quoi parlez vous ? Quel genre d'honneur défendiez vous en m'obligeant à épouser cet abruti ? En me demandant de choisir entre mon amour, ma liberté et mon enfant ? Vous avez perdu tous vos droits sur moi quand je suis tombée enceinte et que vous avez oublié vos responsabilités de mère ! Si vous saviez comme je me fiche que cet ivrogne vous fasse honte ! Au contraire, j'en suis ravie !

-Arrête Jalil, intervint Invidia. Ce n'est bon ni pour toi ni pour le bébé de te mettre en colère. Nous avons fait ça pour...

-Toi, tais toi ! rugit Jalil. Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ma santé ? Je sais pertinemment que ton rêve le plus cher serait que je meurs en couche pour mettre la main sur mon enfant !

-Jalil, tu vas trop loin, s'exclama Elerinna alors que le visage d'Invidia pâlissait à vue d'oeil.

Mais Jalil avait toujours été ainsi : fière, orgueilleuse et téméraire. Mais aussi odieuse et rancunière avec tous ceux qui l'avait blessée ou déçue. Jamais elle ne pardonnerait à sa soeur d'avoir pris le parti de leur mère et à sa mère d'avoir choisi de sauver les apparences plutôt que le bonheur de sa fille. Chaque jour qui passait, elle mettait un point d'honneur à leur montrer l'étendue de sa colère.

Elerinna posa la main sur l'épaule de sa petite fille qui bouillait de rage et décida de calmer le jeu avant que les deux sœurs n'en viennent aux mains.

La vieille femme réalisait à quel point elles étaient bien trop différents pour pouvoir s'entendre.

Physiquement déjà elles étaient à l'opposé. Invidia ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau à sa mère, alors que Jalil ressemblait trait pour trait à Elerinna.

Jalil était aussi blonde qu'Invidia était brune. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules alors que sa soeur les avaient raides. Jalil avait un tempérament volcanique, elle adorait s'amuser mais aussi se bagarrer. Invidia, elle, avait choisi de rentrer dans le moule façonné par sa mère : elle était digne, élégante et discrète.

Autrefois, la soeur jumelle de Jalil réussissait tant bien que mal à maintenir un peu d'harmonie entre elles. Mais à présent qu'elle n'était plus, rien ne pouvait apaiser leurs animosités réciproques.

-J'irais le chercher quand il aura fini de cuver, lâcha finalement Jalil.

Préférant ne pas contrarier davantage sa fille, Serena acquiesça et se détourna pour sortir. Elle interrompit son geste et contre toute attente demanda à Jalil :

-Comment se prénommera ta fille ?

Jalil caressa tendrement son ventre, elle sentait le bébé bouger :

-Elle portera le prénom de ma sœur qui s'est sacrifiée pour la sauver mais aussi le prénom que son père lui avait choisi, lui qui ne la connaîtra jamais : elle répondra au nom de Thunia Cornéliane Ambrelune.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, approuva sobrement Serena.

* * *

_Équation_

_Encore une fois j'ai souffert  
Encore une fois j'ai pénétré l'éclipse  
Encore une fois j'ai respiré l'absence  
Réveillée dans ma torpeur matinale  
J'ai vu mes rêves d'enfance s'éloigner  
Ma carapace se briser  
Mes joues se couvrir  
de larmes,  
de nouveau de larmes._

**Sybille Rembard, 2009**


	8. Chapter 8

Trop fatiguée pour faire du blalba et les RAR, mais le cœur y est!

J'ai commencée à jouer à Skyrim et je suis entrain d'écrire une fanfiction sur ce merveilleux jeux, ceux qui connaissent remarqueront les references ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_J'ai toujours été un homme qui passe / Un homme qui n'a jamais donné d'amour en retour / Un jour Superman, un jour Fantômas / Un homme qui s'efface sans laisser de traces._

**Claude Veillot**

* * *

Une rencontre inattendue

ou

Comment frôler la mort en 13 pages Words...

L'arrivée de Mérissa ne fut que le commencement.

Le commencement d'ennuis pires que ceux que j'avais déjà endurés.

Évidemment que c'était pas le commencement des vacances, de ma vie héroïque ou de mon accession à la gloire !

Ce serait dommage de m'accorder le moindre répit !

L'univers me déteste mais moi je l'empapaoute avec une rouflaquette d'hippocampe ! Oui tout à fait ! La Puissance qui gouverne Azeroth peut aller se faire tarabuster par des étoiles de mer ! Et qu'elle se fasse tortorer par une crevette psychoanaleptisée !

...

J'ai un peu digressé là... Suite à cette parenthèse sur l'utilité, quoique assez singulière je vous l'accorde, des animaux marins, reprenons le fil de ma complainte :

L'arrivée de Mérissa ne fut que le commencement d'une série de catastrophes.

Belore et Anya débarquèrent peu de temps après. A mon grand soulagement. Anya est bien la seule personne au monde à pouvoir empêcher Mérissa de dépecer tout ce qui bouge. J'y reviendrais plus tard.

Belore eu la gentillesse de m'aider à me relever et de ramener Bizkin pendant qu'Anya tapait la discute avec la Reine des Garces.

Devant mon air paumé, il m'expliqua galamment que Sylvanas-les-Pastèques avait fini par péter une durite à cause de mes bêtises à répétions et que Lothy avait envoyé l'équipe d'Anya pour éviter de finir comme charcuterie du terroir (elfique).

Et immanquablement, puisque rien ne me sera jamais épargné, c'est Mérissa qui s'est portée volontaire, visiblement ravie à l'idée de transformer des Worgens en descente de lit...

J'aurais de beaucoup préféré qu'elle reste à Lune-d'Argent pour martyriser les p'tits nouveaux.

Désolé les bleus, mais je ne culpabilise pas du tout pour cette mauvaise pensée. Perso j'avais déjà eu ma dose.

Mérissa pouvait me tuer comme et quand elle voudrait : personne ne lui en tiendrait vraiment rigueur.  
Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Un chat aime jouer avec sa proie. Il aime la harceler jusqu'au dernier instant, jusqu'à ce que la moindre parcelle d'espoir ait disparu. Et voir la peur dans ses yeux. L'observer avec délectation se débattre, se raccrocher désespérément à la vie. Et puis lui infliger une mort longue et pathétique, une agonie humiliante. Mais ce dont elle raffolait plus que tout c'est que sa victime soit réduite à _l'implorer_ de l'abattre.  
Mérissa était comme les chats, un prédateur dont la cruauté n'avait aucune limite, qui servirait n'importe quelle cause, n'importe quel souverain, pour peu qu'elle ait de quoi assouvir sa soif de sang.

Elle était terrifiante et j'avais peur d'elle. Car j'étais la proie.

Donc le Trio a débarqué en Forêt des Pins d'Argent.

Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de pire.

...

Et ben si.

En premier, les Apos. Car non, ils ne m'avaient pas pardonnés d'avoir malencontreusement détruit leurs expériences. Et ils ont essayé de me tuer. Sérieux.

D'abord l'arsenic dans mon flan à la myrtille, le jus de fruit empoisonné, la fourchette ensorcelée, les techniques de persuasion pas très subtiles genre le nœud coulant posé en évidence sur mon lit avec dans un joli paquet cadeau le best seller ''_comment se suicider pour les nuls_'' ou le bord de falaise sur le seuil de ma tente (alors comment ils ont fait pour transporter un bord de falaise jusque là...me demander pas !), les Glisseuses pas nourries depuis trois jours, la Peste tombant du ciel (c'est inédit ça ! Pourtant selon les Apos, c'est très courant dans la région...)...

Déjà échapper à la mort toutes les deux minutes c'est un peu reloud, mais si en plus je dois me farcir Sylavanas et son bikini de guerre, le Père Lothy qui veut ma peau, Mérissa qui s'en fait déjà un blouson qu'elle portera « tous les jours en pensant à moi'', et le familier d'Anya qui me prend pour son doudou, mais ou va-t-on ?

Anya, justement... La seule, avec Belore, qui ne veut pas m'envoyer sucrer les fraises.

Anya Dansevent est une chasseuse des plus célèbres mais surtout c'est la seule femme à forte poitrine que je respecte.

C'était autrefois une Forestière qui combattît au côté de Sylvanas et durant la destruction de Quael'Thalass, elles affrontèrent Arthas ensemble.

Anya se fit laminer, comme tous ceux qui avaient eu l'audace de défier le Blond-Maléfique. Son visage, autrefois harmonieux, est aujourd'hui ravagé par une effroyable cicatrice sur tout le côté droit. La morsure de Deuillegivre ne lui a pas ôtée la vie, mais elle a fait bien pire. Son œil et son sourcil ne sont plus qu'un hideux entrelacs de chair blanchâtre et une fine ligne craquelée de peau traverse en diagonale toute sa figure. J'admirais cette femme pour sa force et sa détermination : elle avait perdu son peuple, sa chef et son visage, mais elle n'avait jamais arrêté de lutter.

Le seul truc qu'on pouvait lui reprocher c'était sa bestiole.. Talula, son espèce de Sabre-de-Givre mutant, qui a une fâcheuse tendance à câliner tout ce qui bouge. Et à oublier qu'il pèse deux tonnes de muscles et de poils. J'en ai encore mal aux côtes.

J'avais donc eu une semaine particulièrement naze.

Puis les événements ont pris une tournure dramatique. Pour une fois ce n'était pas moi la victime, mais finalement c'était pire.

Mérissa avait besoin d'un appât. Oui, un appât pour attirer une patrouille de Worgens qui ratissait les environs et qui posait problème à la Dame Noire.

-Rends toi utile, misérable larve et va te balader jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de Worgens te tombe dessus.

-Heu..et pourquoi je ferais ç...

Son sourire de psychopathe m'a clairement fait comprendre que j'avais tout intérêt à ne pas la contrarier.

Belore m'a adressé un léger sourire d'encouragement/fataliste que je ne lui ai pas rendu. Il allait sans doute culpabiliser pendant un certain temps. Bien fait.

-J...J'y vais !

-Vas y, je te suis, dit elle en se fondant dans les ombres avec une rapidité extraordinaire.

Je déglutis difficilement avant de me mettre en route. Ca n'allait pas être une promenade de santé d'autant que Sylvanas m'avait confisqué Bizkin, ses ondes démoniaques pouvant être repérées par les plus fins limiers Worgens. Mais comment j'allais survivre sans mon diablotin adoré ?

Il avait beaucoup plu et les arbres étaient recouverts de lichen. C'était tout vert. J'avais l'impression d'avoir atterri chez les Sombrelance.

Aucun ennemi à l'horizon.

Pourquoi avais- je l'impression que ça n'allait pas durer ?

J'ai senti une présence derrière moi. Et une forte odeur de fauve. Ca se saurait si les Worgens se lavaient de temps en temps ! J'ai dit quoi là ? un...Worgen ?

Le temps que l'information arrive à mon cerveau, le Worgen m'avait saisi à la gorge et plaqué dos au sol. C'est à peine si je pouvais reprendre ma respiration tant sa poigne était puissante. La bête massive qui me faisait face était très certainement un Croc de Sang. Je tentais de m'emparer de mon épée mais il bloqua mon bras. L'autre était coincé sous mon corps par le poids du loup et je n'avais aucune chance de dégager mes mains. D'un coup de genou dans la mâchoire (c'est vachement pratique les protections sur les articulations!) je me libérais.

En me retournant pour une retraite stratégique, je me retrouvais face au museau d'un Worgen portant le tabard du Front des Crétins de Gilnéas (le front de libération quoi). Je me jetais au sol in-extremis pour éviter son coup de griffe, mais le choc à l'atterrissage me fit perdre de précieuses secondes et quand je me relevais, le Croc de Sang était sur moi.

D'un pas sur le coté j'évitais l'attaque, mais j'étais dans le caca. Ils avaient l'avantage de connaître le terrain mieux que moi et aussi celui du nombre (Mérissa ne comptait pas, elle n'interviendrait que lorsque elle aurait bien profité du spectacle et que je serais en train d'agoniser).

Bon. Qu'est ce que mon maître m'aurait dit de faire dans ce genre de situation ?

_Utilise ton cerveau._

Très drôle. On jurerait entendre Bizkin.

_Utilise ton bouclier pour charger l'adversaire le plus proche et mets le à terre, puis concentre toi sur l'autre. _

Sauf que cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas repris le bouclier depuis sa mort au Portail du Courroux.

Argh.

-Heu...Paix et amour entre les Factions ?

-Grrrrrr...

-Heu...Comme vous avez de jolies dents...HYAAAAAAAAARGH ! MAMAN !

-ARRETE DE BOUGER QUE JE T'ETTRIPE !

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AN !

J'ai fait preuve de sens pratique et hop, j'ai grimpé dans un arbre.

Ok, je reconnais que ça manque un peu de classe mais j'ai paniqué.

Le Crocs de Sang a grimpé à son tour et j'ai sauté sur la branche de l'arbre d'en face, sous les yeux médusés du second Worgen. J'ai ainsi sauté de branche en branche, poursuivit par un méchant toutou avant de me ramasser un tronc d'arbre en pleine poire. Comme dans les dessins animés.

Je suis tombée sur le dos, pestant contre les troncs d'arbres et ces abrutis d'elfes de la nuit qui veulent les sauver !

Je me suis relevée tant bien que mal, m'appuyant sur un bras amical qu'on me tendait galamment. Vachement sympa le mec.

-M...Merci...

-Y'a pas de quoi, répondit le Worgen Gilnéain avec un immense sourire sarcastique qui lui retroussait les lèvres (ou les babines)

-Que...Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii !

J'ai fait un bon en arrière. Et je suis tombée à la renverse dans les hautes herbes fraîchement trempées par la rosée du matin. Après plusieurs roulades dans la gadoue, un rocher a mit fin à ma démonstration acrobatique.

-Quel talent ! Mais reste donc où tu es gamine, dit le Worgen en s'accroupissant au dessus de moi. Notre chef va bientôt arriver.

-Votre...argh...Pitié ! Dîtes moi pas que Crowley va se pointer ici ?

-Non, t'as d'la chance. Mais je me réjouirais pas trop vite à ta place..

-Je peux au moins me relever ? C'est plutôt confortable la boue et les feuilles en décomposition mais ça pue en peu.

-Bouge pas ou t'es morte, dit l'autre cinglé (le Crocs de Sang)

-...Je vous hais.

-Et ferme la.

-C'est bon tu peux la lâcher. Elle arrive.

Ce n'est pas le Borgne sociopathique qui est arrivé, mais une jeune fille.  
Une jeune fille super canon.

Attendez deux secondes...C'est même carrément une bombe !

Dans les 20 ans, des cheveux bruns et bouclés, une silhouette de rêve avec une paire de nichons parfaits : cette fille était magnifique.

Pour peu elle me ferrait changer de bord ! Le ''peu'' s'appuie sur le fait qu'elle porte un flingue et que visiblement elle n'hésiterait pas à sans servir. Le « peu » peut beaucoup donc... Dommage, vraiment.

-Vous l'avez eue ?

Même quand elle m'ignore royalement elle a trop la classe. Ha, si ! Finalement j'ai droit à un regard dédaigneux.

Mouais.. A la réflexion elle a pas l'air trop sympa, mais presque on lui pardonne tellement elle en jette !

Non, je suis pas en train de tomber amoureuse. Les filles, j'ai arrêté. Seulement je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas profiter du spectacle : des magnifiques formes mises en valeur par une armure de maille moulante à souhait.. J'vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverai. J'aime les belles choses moi !

…

Non je ne suis pas perverse. Non je ne suis pas une détraquée sexuelle. Hum...

-Chef ? On en fait quoi ?

-On ne peut pas la laisser filer. On a qu'à la tuer.

Attendez une petite seconde ! C'est pas maintenant que Mérissa est censée intervenir et tous les massacrer ?

Ah ben justement, c'est pas elle là bas ? Qui se rapproche doucement mais sûrement avec une dague dans chaque main ! Sainte Lumière, ça va saigner ! Faut que je les prévienne (oui, mon côté Paladine altruiste est toujours là, tapi au fond de mon esprit) !

-FUYEZ ! hurlais je même si je savais déjà que cela ne servirait plus à rien.

La première dague a fusé et s'est fichée dans l'œil du Crocs de Sang. Il s'est effondré sur le coup.

Le second a vu ses tripes prendre l'air avant même de comprendre qu'il allait mourir.

Puis Mérissa s'est tournée vers l'humaine, une lueur sadique dans le regard. L'Elfe s'est jetée sur elle.

Quand Mérissa se battait, c'était sanglant et gracieux On avait l'impression qu'elle dansait littéralement, que des rubans écarlates jaillissaient de ses victime et l'accompagnaient dans son ballet mortel.

D'où son nom : Mérissa Valse-les-Ombres.

Chaque geste, même le plus infime était une attaque. Chaque membre de son corps était une arme. Elle pouvait massacrer n'importe qui et n'importe quoi à mains nues. Quand elle était lancée, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

Les Deux Worgens avaient eu de la chance de mourir aussi vite. L'humaine allait souffrir. Je compatissais vraiment, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait.

Impuissante, j'allais assister à une mise à mort.

Leurs lames se sont entrechoquées. L'humaine était une bonne combattante et elle réussit à bloquer la première attaque.

Les coups portés par Mérissa étaient trop rapides pour être vus. La jeune fille ne pouvait compter que sur son instinct de guerrière et ses réflexes.

Les coups de Mérissa se sont intensifiés. Plus rapides, plus violents. Mérissa s'adaptait au niveau de sa victime, histoire de faire durer le plaisir. Puis elle lui porta un coup d'estoc qui la mit à terre.

La blessure empoisonnée n'était pas mortelle immédiatement. Le poison était lent : plusieurs heures d'agonie pour une mort atroce. Mérissa allait la laisser mourir de manière pitoyable et dans les pires affres. Je la haïssais.

L'humaine a commencé à s'étouffer, les traits déformés par la douleur, les yeux embrumés par la souffrance : j'avais l'impression de me voir dans un miroir.

J'ai fixé avec horreur ses yeux qui imploraient mon aide, mais je n'ai pas bougé. Je ne voulais pas partager son sort.

Mérissa a contemplé avec délectation ce misérable spectacle, avant de me faire signe de la suivre. J'avais envie de pleurer. Pourtant ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas versé une larme.

Elle m'a adressé son plus beau sourire, elle sait à quel point elle me fait souffrir en m'obligeant à assister à son numéro. Je la hais de m'inspirer une telle terreur autant que je me hais de ne pas être capable de la défier. Je la hais d'être aussi forte et honorée, alors qu'elle n'est qu'une sale garce complètement cinglée.

* * *

Suite à cette joyeuse parenthèse où l'on constate une fois de plus mon inutilité, j'allais faire mon rapport à Sylvanas. Mérissa m'avait plantée là en me disant :

-Pas un mot sur ce qui vient de se passer. C'est bien clair ? Tu as tout oublié.

Elle était censée ramener des Worgens pour qu'ils soient interrogés. Mais j'allais éviter de la contrarier..

-Oublier quoi ?

-Tu comprends vite, ce qui est assez étonnant vu ton manque évident de matière grise. Comme quoi, même les plus misérables larves dans ton genre sont capables d'instinct de survie.

Sur ce, elle disparut à nouveau dans les ombres. Je la hais. Je la hais.

J'entrais dans la tente et... tombais sur un affreux spectacle de luxure et de roulage de pelles dont les protagonistes n'étaient autre que...

-Anya ? Sylvanas ? Je dérange ?

-Totalement, répondit la Dame Noire en me fusillant du regard.

-Thunia, ça t'embêterait de revenir plus tard ? demanda Anya, les joues rouges.

Wow. Wow ! Je viens de voir ma chef de patrouille, la grande, la puissante, la sexy Anya en train de rouler des galoches à Miss-Wonderbra-de-guerre et de rougir comme une lycéenne japonaise dans un manga à l'eau de rose! Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point c'est traumatisant pour ma chasteté de jeune fille en fleur!

-Je peux prendre des photos ?

…

Pincez moi, je rêve ou je viens de penser tout haut ?

_BAM !_

Visiblement oui, vu que Sylvanas m'a jeté dehors d'un coup de pied aux fesses. Mais ça fait maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal !

Elle a bon goût Sylvanas. Une sacrée belle gosse cette Anya. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Miss-Pastèques-voulait à tout prix l'équipe d'Anya !

Pour un peu ce petit intermède m'aurait mis de bonne humeur sauf que..

Voilà Mérissa. Elle était pas parti chasser du Worgen ?

Anya est occupée, Belore en mission, Bizkin avec lui... Conclusion : elle a le champ libre pour me torturer.

-Alors pauvre larve ? On rumine son insignifiance?

Je me contentais de lui décocher un regard blasé.

-J'en suis encore à me demander à quoi tu sers, même ta mère se rend plus utile que toi en décoration d'intérieur.

Je pris sur moi et ne réagissais toujours pas.

-Elle faisait aussi très bien le service à la personne à ce qu'il paraît. A ton avis avec quoi elle payait les dettes de ton poivrot de père ?

Mérissa jouait avec mes nerfs. Elle avait conscience de la portée de ses paroles. Et cette sadique en puissance savait que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de craquer. Qu'elle m'insulte, j'y étais habituée mais ma mère restait un sujet sensible.

-D'ailleurs, parlons en de ton père. Il s'envoyait toutes les traînées de Quael'Thallass et il picolait comme un trou. Je me demande comment Jalil a pu l'épouser...

-Arrête...murmurais je, à bout.

-Après tout ils allaient pas si mal ensemble ! Tout le monde sait qu'il l'a épousée parce qu'elle courrait à gauche à droite ! Le poivrot et la catin. Belle famille hein ?

-Arrête ! criais-je

-Et toi Thunia, tu es leur digne héritière !

-La ferme , hurlais- je. Ma voix montait dangereusement dans les aiguës et je sentais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-C'est à moi que tu parles ? siffla elle en plantant son regard dans le mien.

J'avais intérêt à me contrôler si je ne voulais pas finir en petits morceaux, Mérissa n'admettait pas qu'on lui manque de respect.  
Elle m'avait saisie par le col et plaquée contre le mur en pierre qui soutenait l'estrade des apothicaires. Là, ça commence à craindre.

-Tu n'es rien, Thunia Ambrelune. Même une goule a plus de valeur que toi. Tu es faible et lâche.

Elle crachait ses mots avec tant de venin que j'en frémis.

-Qui pleurerait ta mort ? Qui se soucie de ton sort, susurra Mérissa en faisant glisser ses doigts fins le long de ma carotide. Qui ?

-Personne, reprit elle. Belore aura autre chose à faire que fleurir ta tombe, quand à Marike, elle t'oubliera bien vite..

Elle me souriait d'un air démoniaque, réduisant de plus en plus l'écart entre nous, de sorte que son visage était juste en face du mien. Je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard de ce visage déformé par la cruauté.

-Ton existence est totalement dénuée d'intérêt. Ce monde se porterait tout aussi bien si tu n'existais pas. Personne n'a besoin de toi, Thunia.

Le coup partit avant même que je ne le réalise.

_CLAC !_

Sa tête suivit le mouvement de ma main et une trace rouge apparut sur sa joue.

…

Ho Lumière !

Je viens de retourner une claque à Mérissa.

Passé l'instant de stupeur, la rage apparut sur ses traits et je déglutis.  
Ou plutôt, j'aurais voulu déglutir avant de crier.

Son coup de genou dans mon estomac ne me fit pas aussi mal que son uppercut dans la mâchoire.

-Sale truie immonde ! rugit elle en me jetant à terre.

J'esquissais un geste pour fuir, mais son talon bloquait ma tête au sol. Le gravier ça fait mal.  
Pourquoi ils ont pas mis de la pelouse ?

Ou de la moquette ? Ah ouais, ça aurait été bien de la moquette ! Nettement plus agréable que..

Je vais me faire tuer !

D'un coup de pied, elle me brisa le nez et probablement aussi quelques dents. Quand elle tabasse, elle fait pas les choses à moitié, Mérissa, faut lui reconnaître ce goût du travail bien fait.

-MERISSA ! CA SUFFIT, hurla Anya en la ceinturant.

Apparemment elle avait fini sa séance papouille avec Sylvanas et ça tombait à pic.

-Thunia ? Thunia ? Ça va ? résonna la voix de Belore au loin, loin, loin..

Tiens t'es là toi ?

Il m'aida à me relever et je vis Mérissa se débattre malgré la poigne d' Anya. Son familier grondait, prêt à attaquer si Mérissa s'en prenait à sa maîtresse.

-LACHE MOI ! hurla la psychopathe, complètement hystérique.

-Tu vas te calmer, oui ? Maintenant ! Ou je te met une dérouillée dont tu te souviendra , c'est compris ?

Une fois la cinglée remise de sa crise de nerf, Anya la saisit par le menton pour caler son regard dans le sien et la sermonner dans les règles de l'art. Si je n'étais pas aussi sonnée par ma récente baston, je jubilerais mais bizarrement j'étais pas hyper réceptive aux bienfaits de ce monde. Peut être parce que tout mon sang s'écoulait de mes narines.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de freiner tes pulsions meurtrières, Mérissa Valse-les-Ombres des Sombrage ! Je suis responsable de tes frasques et ramasser à la petite cuillère les cadavres que tu sèmes derrière toi, commence à me taper sérieusement sur le système !

-Elle...

-Je me fiche de ce qu'elle a fait ! Quoique il se soit passé, tu n'as pas à passer un allié à tabac ! Je tolère ta violence, mais uniquement dans le cadre des batailles contre l'Alliance ! Je n'hésiterais pas à faire part au conseil de tes actions !

-Et que crois tu qu'il va se passer ? cracha Mérissa en se dégageant brutalement, tu sais très bien qui est mon père !

-Et alors ? Si il y a des Sindoreis pour s'écraser devant lui, ce n'est pas mon cas !

Anya venait de grimper encore un peu plus dans mon estime. Et je savais que Mérissa ne s'en prendrait pas à elle. Anya était non seulement la protégée de Sylvanas (et ça c'est sûr), mais elle avait aussi beaucoup de contacts parmi la Horde. Si Mérissa tenait à sa peau,elle avait intérêt à ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Le Clan Sombrage était peut être un groupe d'assassins très très compétents, mais ils dépendaient entièrement de la Horde. Et même son père, Kann Sombrage ne pourrait plus rien pour sa fille.

Ne pouvant s'en prendre directement à l'objet de sa colère, Mérissa se tourna vers moi et cracha sur un ton de haine implacable :

-TOI !

Cet unique mot résonna comme une promesse de mise à mort. Belore se raidit à mes coté. Elle me fixa intensément avant de disparaître.

J'étais dans la mouise. Mérissa ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant un bon bout de temps... J'aurais préférée qu'elle me fasse payer maintenant, là, tout de suite. Elle aurait évacué sa rage d'un coup et j'aurais été tranquille...

-Thunia ça va ? répéta Belore.

Je titubais. Son regard inquiet et ô combien insupportable fit disjoncter le dernier neurone qui me restait en self contrôle.

-OUI CA VA ET CE N'EST CERTAINEMENT PAS GRACE A TOI !

Sur le coup de la colère, je l'éloignais de moi d'un geste brusque. Il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, mais ma fureur m'empêchait de réfléchir deux secondes.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter de ma santé, Belore Orbrûme, quand le danger est passé ! J'espère que tu as bien profité du spectacle !

Je savais à quel point j'étais injuste. Mais j'étais en colère après le monde entier. Après moi et ma faiblesse et après tous ceux qui en avaient été témoins.

-Et maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai un rendez vous chez la manucure ! C'est trop tard pour jouer les amis attentionnés.

-T...Thunia je...balbutia-il, un air déconfit sur la figure.

Je l'ignorais et après avoir adressé un signe de tête à Anya je m'éloignais en titubant. Mon nez saignait et ma lèvre avait triplée de dimension. Mais ça faisait beaucoup moi mal que les paroles de Mérissa...

« Personne n'a besoin de toi, Thunia. »

Réfugiée dans une vieille ferme désaffectée, j'éclatais en sanglots.  
Des sanglots sans larmes, juste des gémissement et des hoquets. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré à chaudes larmes. C'était bien la seule chose que je pouvais opposer à Mérissa et à mes détracteurs.  
J'ai enroulée mes bras autour de mes genoux et j'y ais enfoui ma tête.

J'ai juré en Troll, mais seul le silence m'a répondu.

Mes pleurs ont continué un bout de temps avant que Bizkin n'apparaisse à mes côtés.

-_Thunia_...

-L...lai..laisse m...moi tranquille...hoquetais je.

Et d'un coup je me suis mise à hurler.

-J'EN AI MARRE !

-_qu..._

-J'EN AI MARRE ! MARRE ! MARRE DE CETTE VIE DE MERDE ! MARRE DE MON EXISTENCE !

« Personne n'a besoin de toi, Thunia. »

-J'en peux plus d'être inutile ! D'être une erreur à la surface du globe !

Ma gorge commençait à me faire mal et la tête me tournait mais je m'en fichais.

-Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi est ce que toutes les crasses du monde me tombent forcement dessus ? EST CE QUE QUELQUN PEUT M'EXPLIQUER ? J'EN AI MARRE ! Marre de m'en prendre plein la figure ! Marre d'aller de déception en déception. J'en ai assez !

Dépassant le seuil autorisé avant que les voisins n'appellent la police pour tapage nocturne, je continuais de brailler.

-JE SUIS TOMBEE SUR MERISSA ! Une dégénérée qui me prend pour son punching ball ! MAIS POURQUOI ? Pourquoi ? Pareil pour Marike ! POURQUOI IL A FALLU QU'ELLE ME PLAQUE POUR CETTE TROLESSE ? ET MON MAITRE! LE SEUL PALADIN QUI AIT ACCEPTE DE M'ENSEIGNER ET QUI ME JUGEAIT A MA VERITABLE VALEURE ! _**Bolvar est mort!**_POURQUOI DES QU'IL M'ARRIVE UN TRUC DE BIEN IL FAUT QUE CA FOIRE !

Mes poumons étaient en feu mais j'avais besoin de hurler et de laisser sortir ma rancœur.

« Personne n'a besoin de toi, Thunia. »

-MA MERE ETAIT CONSIDEREE COMME UNE DÉBAUCHÉE ET MON PERE ETAIT UN POIVROT LIBIDINEUX ! Il nous ramenait des dettes et me voyait comme un déchet ! J'ai enduré cette saloperie de paternel pendant dix ans de ma vie !

« Personne n'a besoin de toi, Thunia. »

-Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir ce père ni cette mère, je n'ai pas demandée à être une Elfe de Sang ni une Paladine. JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE THUNIA CORNELIANE AMBRELUNE!

Jsuis resté quelques instants sans bouger. Bizkin me fixait sans rien dire. Puis je me suis enroulée sur moi même, la tête dans les mains, toujours secouée par des sanglots rauques.

-J'en ai maaaaaaaare...

Les secondes ont passées, puis Bizkin s'est approché de moi... et m'a entouré la nuque de ses petites pattes en prenant bien soin de ne pas me griffer et il a posé sa tête contre mon épaule en enroulant sa queue de diablotin autour de moi.

_-Moi...Moi je me soucie de toi. Tu es ma maîtresse, mais tu es aussi mon amie, Thunia. Tu comptes à mes yeux..._

-M..merc..i...murmurais je d'une voix étranglée.

Mine de rien, c'est très efficace les câlins de diablotins. Ma respiration s'est lentement apaisée et j'ai arrêté de sangloter.

« Personne n'a besoin de toi, Thunia. »

Et d'un coup j'ai su ce que j'avais à faire.

D'un rapide soin de la Lumière, j'ai refermé mes blessures au nez et à la lèvre. Mais j'en garderais une cicatrice et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Un genre de trophée..

J'ai hissé Bizkin sur mon épaule et j'ai couru à travers la forêt.

« Personne n'a besoin de toi, Thunia. »

Si. Il y avait quelqu'un qui avait besoin de mon aide.  
J'en avais assez de subir. Cette fois, j'allais agir.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de course qui me parut interminable, j'arrivais là où avait eu lieu le massacre des Worgens. Des deux bêtes, il ne restait qu'un tas d'os que les Worgs avaient soigneusement rongé. De la fille, nulle trace.

Mais le bruit d'une respiration haletante me parvint. Bingo !

Elle était là, au pied d'un arbre, gémissant de douleur. Sa respiration sifflante et la sueur qui brillait sur sa peau laiteuse m'en apprirent suffisamment sur son état. Il fallait faire vite ou il n'y aurait plus rien à soigner.

L'humaine sursauta en m'entendant arriver. Elle tenta de saisir son arme qui reposait à coté d'elle, mais la douleur bloqua son mouvement. Son regard paniqué me suivit quand je m'agenouillais à ses coté.

J'appliquais une de mes paumes sur son front et l'autre sur son buste. Elle tenta de se dégager, visiblement apeurée. Faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi.

-Hé, ho, cocote, moi je suis là pour te soigner, alors détends toi un peu. Si tu continues de paniquer, le poison va circuler plus rapidement et je pourrais plus rien faire pour toi.

L'humaine s'arrêta de bouger mais restait méfiante.

-Lumière...

Le fluide mordoré commença à ruisseler de mes doigts jusqu'à l'atteindre elle. Un tressaillement de surprise la fit sursauter, puis la Lumière l'atteignit et ses muscles se relâchèrent. Je la vis fermer les yeux.

La clarté se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et en quelques minutes seulement le poison fut éradiqué.

Je l'aidais à s'asseoir contre le tronc de l'arbre. D'un geste faible elle écarta de son front des boucles brunes trempées de sueur, puis planta son regard brun dans le mien.

Un silence passa.

Je regardais mes pieds. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

-Pourquoi ?

J'ai relevé la tête et croisé de nouveau son regard. Ses boucles sautillaient sur ses épaules au rythme de sa respiration. Elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de me tuer. En tous cas pas tout de suite. Pour une fois.

-Comme ça, répondis je en haussant les épaules avec un Commun parfait. Je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir.

Elle était visiblement perplexe mais tentait de masquer sa confusion en remettant frénétiquement une fleur rouge un peu froissée dans ses cheveux. Après qu'un ange ou deux furent passés par là, elle me fit son plus beau sourire.

-Merci.

« Personne n'a besoin de toi, Thunia. »

Je lui rendis son sourire, un peu secouée . Ca faisait bien longtemps que personne ne m'avait plus remercié.

Soudain des hurlements de loups se sont élevés dans la nuit et ont mis fin à cet instant juste parfait. Ils appelaient. Ils la cherchaient.

-File ! Je trouverais un mensonge ! Détalle avant qu'ils n'arrivent ! Et si un jour je venais à recroiser ta route, sache que je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi !

Je lui adressais un dernier signe de tête avant de déguerpir.

Sans savoir que le reste de ma vie serait lié à elle.

* * *

Une période d'euphorie suivit cet événement.

Enfin, pas que.. Quelques ombres obscurcissaient le tableau.  
les Apos voulaient toujours me trouer la peau, je n'avais pas reparlé à Belore et Mérissa me faisait comprendre par son simple langage corporel que j'étais son ennemi public numéro un.

J'aimais ma vie même si l'univers n'avait pas pris en compte ma gueulante d'il y a trois jours.  
M'en fous. On m'a dit merci.

Trois jours de parfaite normalité.

Mais évidemment, et tout un chacun l'aura remarqué, à chaque fois que ça va bien...et bin fatalement ça finit par aller mal...

-Sylvanas veut te voir, m'annonça un Réprouvé dont il manquait la moitié du visage.

-Eeeeeeeeet croooote...

C'est avec la motivation d'un prisonnier russe envoyé au Goulag que je me dirigeais vers l'estrade. Anya se tenait aux cotés de Sylvanas et la dévorait des yeux. Sylvanas lui rendait son regard langoureux. J'avais oublié à quel point les couples, tous les couples, sont insupportablement tartignoles...

-Que puis je donc faire pour vous servir, ma Reine?

-Tu maîtrises l'hypocrisie à la perfection, fit remarquer Sylvanas d'une voix cinglante.

-En quoi puis je vous servir, répétais-je sans relever.

-Tu vas aller kidnapper la fille de Darius Crowley pour qu'elle nous serve de monnaie d'échange.

* * *

_Le cerveau de Thunia est momentanément déconnecté de ses neurones. Un agent de ''Cérébral compagny'' tente activement de régler le problème mais le trafic est interrompu pour une durée indéterminée. Nous prions les utilisateurs dudit cerveau de patienter. Nous nous excusons pour la gène occasionnée et vous souhaitons une agréable journée._

* * *

-DE QUOOOOOOOOOIIIIII !

-Tu as très bien entendu.

La Banshee me tendit une photo de l'ennemie et je la pris avec réticence.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mon cerveau disjoncta.

Pitié, dites moi pas que...

Je clignais des yeux. Une fois. Et puis deux. A la troisième, j'eus des pensées suicidaires.

La fille sur la photo. Lorna Crowley.

La vingtaine. Tireuse d'élite, stratège accomplie, combattante des plus ovale et volontaire, regard clair et autoritaire. Boucles brunes magnifiques et une fleur rouge dans les cheveux.

La copie exacte de la fille que j'avais secourue il y a trois jours.


End file.
